To Love and Lose
by soulfulpen
Summary: When a time spell goes horribly wrong, Hermione ends up in 1944. And between trying to find a way home, making new friends, and trying not to meddle with the past, she falls in love with the last person she'd ever think of. ON HIATUS
1. Dark Plans

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's another one by Elle Cee! Woot woot! Lol I'm just kidding. I've been a fan of Tom/Hermione fics ever since I've read Have You Ever by Lady Moonglow. She's been a real inspiration for me and I hope this story can be even half as good as hers. TEN THOUSAND THUMBS UP to Lady Moonglow for her awesome story! SEQUEL SEQUEL! LOL. Anyway, on with the story/chapter! ENJOY & REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it probably belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1: **

**Dark Plans **

"Wormtail… Wormtail!" Lord Voldemort called his servant.

"Yes Master?" Wormtail responded. He was a short, stout and balding man, with two oversized front teeth. He was the one who revealed the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter; he was the traitor.

"Wormtail, I have an important task for you, one which you cannot afford to fail," Voldemort said, his slit-like eyes staring calmly at him.

"Y-yes master, anything you wish sir," Wormtail cowered slightly before him. It was amazing just how much power Voldemort had over Wormtail and the other Death Eaters. He had instilled so much fear into them that even the bravest of the Death Eaters cowered before his glare.

"I warn you now Wormtail, fail me this time and you'll not live to tell your tale," Voldemort threatened.

"Yes master. I'll not fail you this time master," Wormtail said, his voice quivering with fear as he imagined all the things that his master would do to him should he fail. He would torture him with the Cruciatus curse, then make him do terrible things with the Imperius curse, and Merlin knows what else! Wormtail cowered in fear.

"Yes Wormtail. I will do all of those things and more," Voldemort said, being at expert at Legilimens, knew exactly what the man before him was thinking.

"I'll not fail you master. I swear it," Wormtail said, trying to muster up what little courage and bravery he had.

"Good. You will go to Hogwarts and get the girl. You know who I am referring to," Voldemort said.

"Yes master, that girl, I know," Wormtail said nodding his head in understanding. He was still anxious to learn what his task was to be, and whether or not he could fulfill it to his master's wishes.

"Get the girl and bring her here. Make sure you are not discovered, or you will face years in Azkaban and I will not help you escape this time," Voldemort told him, remembering the time that he had to lead the Death Eaters into Azkaban and risk getting them arrested just to retrieve Wormtail. He had been careless, Voldemort had told him, and he was punished for it.

"Yes Master," Wormtail said, somewhat confident of his task.

"I do not want ANY mistakes!" Voldemort suddenly boomed.

"Y-yes Master!" Wormtail said, cowering under the Dark Lord's cruel gaze.

"Good. If you succeed and do well, I shall reward you greatly."

"Thank you my lord, thank you," said Wormtail, feeling a little bit better of himself, even though he knew that Lord Voldemort never handed out sincere compliments.

"Do not thank me yet. Go and complete your task, and I shall decide whether you deserve to be rewarded or not," Voldemort ordered him, then turned and Disapparated.

Wormtail then made his way to his destination, to fulfill his given task, and to receive his promised rewards.

----------

"Hermione!" a voice called.

Hermione turned around. It was Harry and Ron. They were in Diagon Alley and she had just finished her shopping for her seventh year books and other requirements.

"Harry! Ron! There you are! How've you two been?" Hermione asked running up to them and hugging them both tightly.

Harry hugged back. "Nothing really. We've just finished shopping for our robes and school books. How about you?"

"Oh me too. I missed you guys! You never write to me!" She exclaimed lightly hitting them both on the shoulder.

Ron shrugged. "I guess I was too lazy. And plus, you wouldn't want me to send Errol. He's a bloody mess. The ruddy bird runs into windows, misses the destination and stuff. I don't think he would have been able to get to your house without running into those giant 'sky crapers' there."

"They're called sky _scrapers _Ron, not 'crapers'. And also, don't try to use a telephone anymore, my parents don't very well appreciate it when they pick up the phone and have someone yelling into their ear like a raving lunatic." Ron's ears turned red at this, and he ducked his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, Harry? What's your excuse? I suppose you just didn't like me enough to put five minutes into writing the simplest letter," Hermione said looking at him expectantly.

"I have no excuse. I just didn't feel like writing," Harry said grinning.

Hermione exaggerated her scoff playfully, putting her hand in front of her mouth in the most prissy manner. "Well I never! I thought you guys were my friends! Well since you didn't send me any letters, you have to get me 3 scoops of Magically Minty ice cream," Hermione said triumphantly. She smiled and pointed to the shop of sweets down the alley.

"Oh alright, but Harry's paying for two of the scoops," Ron said, defeated. The three of them made their way to the shop, and Hermione got to enjoy her 3 scoops of Magically Minty ice cream.

The afternoon was all smiles, something that they almost never had anymore; because of Voldemort's rise to power, they never had any time to thing of anything else other than the inevitable wizarding war. But that afternoon, they forgot about all the dangers of their world and just had fun, however short a time they had.

But unknown to the trio, a pair of beady eyes was watching them from above, with no good intentions for one.

**---------- **

"Ron! Quit hogging the Bertie Botts!" Harry cried as he tried to grab the box of jelly beans from Ron. Hermione sat on the opposite side of the train compartment, already dressed in her school robes, since they were going to arrive at Hogwarts in less than a half hour. She was deeply immersed in a book titled: _Wondrous Witches and Wizards of the Eighteenth Century_. But she was finding it hard to concentrate, since Harry and Ron were making such a ruckus.

_Why do boys have to act the way they do?_ Hermione wondered in mock inquisitiveness as she looked up from her book to see Harry and Ron wrestling over the box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans. _I could publish a book called _The Inner Workings of the Male Mind_ or something, and I'm willing to bet that it would be a best seller in the wizarding community. Of course, I'd probably need Legilimens for that. _She laughed in mild amusement and grabbed the box of jelly beans. The two of them didn't even notice. "This isn't even about the jelly beans anymore is it?" Hermione laughed, dangling the box in front of their red faces.

"No! This is about teaching Harry a lesson in wrestling!" Ron managed to choke out despite Harry's surprisingly tight head lock. Hermione laughed, then popped a red spotted jelly bean into her mouth. _Mmm... cherry pie._

"Teach me a lesson?" Harry laughed, "Don't make me laugh Ron! Who's the one in the headlock right now?" Harry said, dominating Ron. Hermione laughed again, a pure laugh, one she hadn't done in a long time, because there seemed to be no reason left in the world to smile.

She popped another jelly bean into her mouth, a brown one this time. She started to chew it, then screwed up her face in disgust. She quickly spat the half chewed jelly bean out, eyes watering at the putrid taste of the treat.

"Eugh! Vomit flavoured jelly bean!" She took her wand and muttered something under her breath. Immediately, her mouth was clear of the vomit taste and was replaced with a mild mint flavour. She sighed in relief. _I never want to taste something like that again! _

Harry and Ron had stopped wrestling and settled down after Ron had practically begged for mercy, his face still as red as a cherry. He was practically gasping for breath, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how he looked. Harry had beat him by miles, but she knew that Ron would be too stubborn and proud to admit it.

"Well that's what you get for stealing MY Bertie Botts!" Harry said laughing, grabbing the box back from Hermione and sitting down next to her, popping a handful into his mouth.

"Oh yes that's very mature!" Hermione retorted, punching him lightly in the arm. "Now go change into your robes, we're about to arrive in about 10 minutes."

"Alright _mother,_" Ron said sarcastically, grabbing his new robes from his trunk, Harry doing the same.

"Oh just go change Ronald, and be careful or you might trip on your robes," Hermione said, laughing.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her, and made sure to shut the compartment door with a little extra force, making Hermione roll her eyes.

**---------- **

It was the end of the welcome feast and the students were making their way to their respective common rooms. The Sorting ceremony had taken longer than usual, and Dumbledore's yearly opening speech also took longer. When the food finally appeared on the plates before them, the students were ravenous.

Now Hermione was filled, and she wanted to make a quick stop at the library before she went to bed, and so she broke away from the crowd of Gryffindors on the fourth floor to head to the library. _Hopefully I can find the book I'm looking for._

When she got to the library, Madame Pince was the only one there, sitting at the front desk reading a book that Hermione couldn't see the title of. It was silent and slightly dark, spooking Hermione out a little. She cleared her throat to grab the librarian's attention, and Madame Pince shot her head up at the sudden noise and automatically shushed her. "Oh hello Ms. Granger. Come to borrow another book now have you? I must say Ms. Granger, you are by far the best student I know, borrowing books so early in the year!" Madame Pince said when she recognized her. Hermione was probably the only student that Madame Pince was even remotely civil and normal to. _And yet she still gives me the creeps._

"Yes ma'am. I was just going to look for another book on Advanced Arithmancy." Hermione told her, and made to look for the aisle which contained the book.

"Oh just sit tight Ms. Granger I'll get that book for you," Madame Pince said. She took out her wand and summoned it. It came flying from the back of the library and Hermione caught it, surprised at her nimbleness.

"Thanks Madame Pince," Hermione said as she quickly exited the library and began to make her way to the Head's Common Room; she was Head Girl after all.

As she walked leisurely down the corridor, she heard light footsteps behind her and whirled around. Her eyes quickly darted around, scanning around for the source of the footsteps. She reluctantly turned back around and continued walking, quicker this time, her hand drifting to her wand, grasping it tightly.

_Patter... patter... patter... _This time she was sure she heard footsteps. She whipped her wand out and spun around quickly, pointing her wand in every direction she looked, just to be safe.

When she was sure that she was alone, she turned around again and started to jog a little. _Hermione, get a grip! You're being a little too paranoid. You need to lay off the raspberry cream tarts before bed from now on. Or was it the roast beef? _

She was nearing the stairs, when she heard footsteps again. She spun around, but before she could utter a sound her stalker yelled, "Stupefy!" and Hermione blacked out, the book she was carrying in her other hand dropping heavily onto the floor next to her with a loud thud.

"Sorry little Mudblood, but if I don't get rid of you, you'll become a great hindrance to his plan, so you need to come with me," A slightly squeaky voice said sinisterly. The man levitated Hermione up and made his way back out the castle. Hermione's head drooped to the side, a few strands of her now-tamed hair falling gracefully into her face as the man exited Hogwarts and made the trip to the village of Hogsmeade on foot as silently as he could, where he Apparated away with the unconscious Hermione.

No one would find out that she was missing until the next morning, when it would be too late.

**A/N: **Kinda sorta cliffy there. I think that I did this chapter pretty well, considering that my spirits are always low when I read Have You Ever over again, because I know that my story will **NEVER **be as good as hers. But life goes on, and I can only hope that you guys will find this story as half as entertaining as hers. See that review button over there on the left? Yeh it wants you to **CLICK IT AND REVIEW! **LOL. Reviews would be much appreciated. I don't really care what you say just as long as I know that people are actually reading my shiznat. World peace and lovely day!

With love,  
Elle Cee


	2. A 'New' Old Era

**A/N: **It's the second chapter! Yaay! Well, I've contemplated a few possible plots and finally decided on one that I think will be interesting and eventful. So stay tuned all you readers! AND I wanna thank all of you who have reviewed so far including:

**karine.snake **- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!  
**tefy **- Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter and then review!  
**heavenleigh88 **- Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review too!  
**lauraart123 **- Thank you so much for that awesomely _long _review! I hope that you will continue to review and help me along the way with your great advice. I am so glad that you think my story is as good as Have You Ever (which everyone knows is impossible), but thanks for the compliment anyway! I hope you'll provide me with a great review for this chapter like the last one!  
**Lady-Delphina **- Thank you for reviewing; I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it too!

Again I want to thank the above, and any other reviewers who take some time to review me, I appreciate knowing that you guys enjoy my story! So, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could say that everything belongs to me... well I could, but it wouldn't be true. Only the OCs belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except for the plot. That's mine too!

**Chapter 2: **

**A 'New' Old Era **

Wormtail reappeared at the graveyard where his master had instructed him to go. He broke the Levitation spell he had on Hermione and her body landed with a loud thump onto the dirty ground in front of the Grim Reaper. It was a horrific sight indeed.

A young girl, lying unconscious in front of a statue of the Grim Reaper, did not exactly scream 'pleasant situation.'

"Master?" Wormtail called into the night.

He didn't seem to be there.

Wormtail didn't appreciate this at all. He had hurried to get to this place on time to meet the Dark Lord, and he wasn't even here. The stout man thought many things about the Dark Lord, most of which were not entirely kind.

"Do you really think that of me Wormtail? Do you think that I would honestly be late when I myself scheduled this meeting?" Voldemort asked his servant, suddenly appearing behind him.

"N-no Master, never. I would never think that of you," Wormtail turned around and stammered.

"Oh Wormtail. I have little tolerance for liars. You would do well to stop before I am forced to punish you for your insolence," Voldemort told him, his tone of voice a sickly calm, his red eyes glinting dangerously.

"Y-yes my lord, never again my lord," Wormtail said cowering as Voldemort moved, thinking that he would strike him. But he didn't. Instead, he walked toward the unconscious Hermione, still lying where she had been dropped.

"A Mudblood girl lying on the filthy grave of my Muggle father. Equally despicable, equally unworthy," Voldemort spat as he looked down upon Hermione in disgust, even though he himself was a half-blood. But there was something in his eyes, something that Wormtail had never seen before, some flicker of... sadness? No, it couldn't possibly be.

"Good work Wormtail. Now we can proceed with the plan. You cannot come back through the portal until the task is done, so do not come back for any reason. Should you come back without completing the task, I will make sure you will never see the light of day again," Voldemort commanded Wormtail.

"Yes master. I will not fail you again," Wormtail nodded, his hands quivering slightly with fear.

"Good. This is a most crucial part of my plan Wormtail. I will not tolerate any mistakes! Do anything wrong and I will have your head!" Voldemort yelled.

Wormtail cowered and shrunk back in fear. "Yes my lord!" he said.

"Now, do not forget that you must remain unseen by the Mudblood," Voldemort continued to instruct Wormtail, who nodded in understanding.

"Good. You know _exactly _what you are to do when you arrive there. Make sure you are not caught, or it will mean death for you."

"Yes my lord," Wormtail said. Voldemort then vanished into the night, leaving Wormtail to do his job. He took out his wand and stood next to the unconscious Hermione. He waved his wand in a complicated array of movements while muttering a long incantation.

He finished the spell, and with a whoosh and a bright red light, a large portal appeared in the middle of the graveyard.

Levitating Hermione once again, Wormtail took one look back at the world in that time, before stepping into the portal, taking Hermione with him.

One of them would not be coming back.

----------

Hermione woke with a start. She tried to sit up, but quickly sunk back into the pillow and rubbed the back of her head. _Pillow? What? _She made herself sit up, despite her throbbing head. She looked around and found herself in the hospital wing. _How did I get here?_ Hermione was so confused.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and began to lift herself up off of it when the door to Madame Pomfrey's office burst open.

"Young lady, where do you _think_ you're going?!" Hermione spun her head in the direction of the source of the shrill, high-pitched voice. It was not in fact Madame Pomfrey who walked out of the office, but another healer, older than Madame Pomfrey and completely unfamiliar. "Get back in that bed missy! You're in no condition to leave just yet!" The healer shrieked.

_Who is she?_

Hermione grudgingly got back onto the bed as the healer quickly scrambled to her bedside. "Lie down, lie down! Your walking around is not going to help the concussion healing potion I gave you earlier," The nurse fussed.

"Can I at least sit up?" Hermione asked the healer, hoping that she wouldn't have to lie down all day.

"Oh alright, but don't move your head around so much, you'll only make your headache worse," she said summoning her a few more pillows so Hermione could comfortably prop herself up against them.

"Excuse me? Who are you? Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"Who's this Madame Pomfrey? I am Margaret McHarding, the healer here at Hogwarts. Now stay put while I get you another potion for your concussion," Madame McHarding said as she walked back to her office to retrieve another potion.

Hermione looked around the hospital wing. It was exactly the same, so nothing had happened.

_Right?_

_Then where's Madame Pomfrey?_ _What in Merlin's name is going on here? _Hermione racked her head for any answers as to what the hell was happening, but she had none.

Madame McHarding came back with a big, clear vial. Its contents were thick, purple and bubbling. If it had been a dark green colour, Hermione would have mistaken it for Polyjuice Potion. Back in second year, it had been so disgustingly thick and creamy that as soon as it touched Hermione's taste buds, she wanted to clean her mouth out with the '_Scourgify_' spell.

Madame McHarding poured the purple potion into a glass and handed it to Hermione. Reluctantly, she took it from her and smelled it. She quickly drew back in disgust. It smelled just as bad as the Polyjuice Potion, if not worse.

"Well what are you waiting for? Drink up, drink up! You'll never get better if you don't!" Madame McHarding said ushering Hermione to tip the contents into her mouth. Looking at the revolting potion once, she closed her eyes and tipped the entire contents of the glass into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, and a wave of nausea swept over her. She quickly set the glass on top of the bedside table as she nearly gagged at the repugnant taste of the potion. "Well, don't vomit it up now, or you'll have to drink another one, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want that," Madame McHarding said as she took the glass off of the table and went to place it and the vial in her office.

_Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up! _Hermione shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on not upchucking the potion, because she didn't want to go through swallowing the nauseating concoction again.

After about five minutes, Hermione felt the nausea recede, and she opened her eyes. Madame McHarding was attending to an injured student at the other end of the Hospital wing.

Hermione managed to get a glimpse of the student – a male – who had large red boils on his face and neck, and his tongue was so swollen that he couldn't keep it in his mouth. He looked awful. _Poor guy..._

"Oh relax Mr. Henry! You'll be fine, it's just a silly hex to induce boils. Nothing I can't fix with a flick of my wand," Madame McHarding said, taking out her wand. She muttered something that Hermione was to far to hear, and a bright blue light erupted from the end of her wand, forcing Hermione to cover her eyes.

When she removed her hand from her eyes, the boy was normal again, and his face and neck were clear of any boils. The student who Madame McHarding had called 'Mr. Henry' got up from the bed, thanked the nurse, then made his way to the entrance of the hospital wing.

"Oh and Mr. Henry, you would to do well to stay _out _of any hexing duels for a wee bit of a while," Madame McHarding chided with a nod of her head.

The boy just waved his hand behind his head to acknowledge that he had heard what the healer had said and exited the hospital wing. "Kids these days, they're always getting hurt!" she muttered to herself.

Hermione really needed to know what was going on here. _I've never seen that Henry kid in my life!_ _Maybe he's new here?_ He was wearing Hufflepuff robes, so she may have missed him during the welcome feast. "Madame McHarding?"

"Oh yes dear?" the nurse asked, turning from her task of folding washing cloths and blankets.

"Um, I was wondering if I could have a word with the headmistress," Hermione asked. _Hopefully she had some answers._

"There is no headmistress here, only a headmaster, and I'm afraid it wouldn't be in your best interest miss..?" the nurse trailed off, for she had not yet learned her name.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. What do you mean there's no headmistress?" Hermione inquired, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I mean what I said. There is currently only a headmaster here at Hogwarts. And as a healer, I do not think that it is wise to do anything at the moment. The more rest you get the faster you can heal," The nurse said, going back to folding the linens.

"Please ma'am, it's quite urgent, I need to speak to the headmaster, or whoever is in charge right now," Hermione pleaded; she was desperate for some answers.

"Oh alright Ms. Granger, but you can only speak with him for a little while. You wait here and I will go and fetch him," Madame McHarding said. The nurse then briskly walked out of the hospital wing, leaving Hermione alone. Hermione then searched her robes for her wand and pulled it out of the inner pocket, muttering the same charm she had on the train a few hours earlier. At least now there was no aftertaste from that horrid potion. Her head wasn't throbbing as much as it was earlier, probably due to the toxic liquid that she had been forced to down previously.

_Madame McHarding said that there was no headmistress? Professor McGonagall should be headmistress; she was the deputy headmistress last year, and after Dumbledore's death... she should be headmistress now._

"Yes Headmaster, she seemed quite desperate to talk to you, though I haven't a clue why," Madame Mc Harding said as she entered the hospital wing, accompanied by two old wizards.

_Finally, some answers!_ She had so many unanswered questions that were eating her up, thirsting to be answered. One she recognized was Professor Dumbledore, though his hair and beard were not the silvery white Hermione remembered them to be, they were auburn and shorter.

_But how could this be? Dumbledore is dead! Snape killed him on top of that tower in sixth year! What's going on here?_

The other man however, Hermione did not know. He approached her.

"Hello there you must be Ms. Granger. How is your head? Margaret has informed me that she had given you one of Professor Slughorn's potions for head trauma. He is a fine potion brewer, so you are in good hands. You'll be better in no time, thanks to him, and Madame McHarding as well of course," The man said. He stuck his hand out and Hermione shook it politely, still having no idea who he was.

"I'd like to speak to the headmaster alone please," Hermione asked, looking expectantly at Professor Dumbledore, itching to ask how he was still alive.

"Well Ms. Granger, here I am. What is it you need to speak to me about?" The man she had just shaken hands with said.

"Wait, you? You're the headmaster, not Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, getting more confused by the second.

"That's right Ms. Granger. Headmaster Armando Dippet at your service," The man in front of her said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, well I meant to speak with Professor Dumbledore, sorry," Hermione said, looking behind Headmaster Dippet to the auburn haired Dumbledore, something she had yet to get accustomed to.

"Yes Ms. Granger what is it you'd like to tell me?" The much younger looking Professor Dumbledore asked, the same distinctive twinkle in his eye shining as he stepped forward from behind Professor Dippet.

"Oh well, um, I was hoping we could talk in private," Hermione said, eyeing Professor Dippet and Madame McHarding slightly. "If you don't mind of course," Hermione quickly added, seeing the semi-suspicious looks on the other two adults' faces. Professor Dumbledore turned around and looked expectantly at Madame McHarding and Professor Dippet. They both nodded and exited the hospital wing.

"Now Ms. Granger, I sense that you are confused. I hope I can be of some assistance. Ask any questions you might have and I shall answer them to the best of my ability," Dumbledore said to her, his knowing gaze fixed upon her.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, you aren't headmaster, and you aren't dead. Why?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore gazed at her calmly, and after a while answered "You are correct, I am not headmaster, nor am I dead. I am the Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts," He said in his calm, serene voice.

"What? Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid, I do not know the person whom you are referring to," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice still as tranquil as ever. It seemed like the more answers Hermione got, the more questions popped into her head.

"Professor, what year is it?" Hermione asked, a theory popping into her head. She didn't like it, but it was the most logical explanation she had for now.

_Please say 1997, please say 1997!_

"It is the year 1944, September the 11th. You've arrived a little after the first day of the fall term," Dumbledore answered.

Hermione almost fainted.

**A/N: **Now I know you're all wondering "Where's the Tom/Hermione action?! I want Tom and Hermione!!" but you just need to wait and let the story play out. I'm simply laying out the ground floor if you must, and the more I put down before the real romance begins, the more romantic and sweet the future chapters can be. So that is part of my little weave of plans for TLL, so be patient! And click the review button because it LOVES YOU!

With love,  
Elle Cee


	3. A New Guardian, Friends & the Head Boy

**A/N: **What is up guys? How're all you doing? I seem to get a few good quality reviews from a certain few people, but my story isn't blooming as much as I hoped. Oh well, maybe it's just because we're only at the 3rd chapter. Maybe I'll get more reviews soon enough. BUT, the story must go on, and despite the low number of reviews (though I love the depth and quality of them) I will continue updating and posting when I feel ready. Just a quick few thank you's to the reviewers of chapter 2. And they are:

**inappropriate-name **- KUDOS to being the first one to review chapter two! I appreciate the direction of which you decided to tackle the story, I think that by creating an unknown plan by Voldemort, it leaves a feeling of suspense and lets the readers come up with their own version of what could possibly happen in the story. I will try not to compare myself to other authors; you're reasons for that are really valid and reasonable, so I'll try to do so. : )  
**lauraart123** - KUDOS to you for another **great **review! I really enjoy reading your reviews better than writing the story : P I appreciate the fact that you notice the add ins of somewhat off topic scenes, because your reasons for them are smack dab on target. You seem to understand completely where I am going with this story and in each chapter you catch every single little detail, which impresses me, because sometimes my work confuses people by the way I lay everything out. DO NOT stop writing a story once you've started. I know how you feel about that issue. I've done it countless times before and I've thrown about 6-7 story plots and ideas out the window, because I didn't think it was good enough. Now I'll ask you the same question my friend asked me: "How do you know if it's good enough unless you get some feedback?" So take that question into consideration and don't be discouraged if you don't like it. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean others won't. Keep those awesomely awesome reviews coming! I'll be expecting a heck of a long one for this chapter : )  
**Delarium** - Thanks for reviewing! You got your wish right here! Another review would be great!  
**amrawo **- Thanks for the review! Don't forget to review this chapter too!  
**Lady-Delphina** - Another one of my repeat reviewers! Thanks for reviewing! And I'll expect another one for this chapter alright? Keep those reviews coming!

**Disclaimer: **If I had a genie and 3 wishes I'd wish for... 1000 more wishes, a pet bear and for the world of Harry Potter to belong to me! And I'd probably wish for a whole lot of other stuff since I got like 1000 more wishes. If you don't recognize it, it belongs to me!

**Chapter 3: **

**A New Guardian, Friends & the Head Boy **

_What? 1944? That's impossible. How could I be in the year 1997 one moment, and then end up in 1944 the next?_ Hermione's mind was racing with a million questions, all begging to be answered.

Then she remembered that she was stupefied.

_What happened to me?_ Her eyes went wide with fear and confusion.

"Ms. Granger? If I am correct, you are from the future," Dumbledore told her plainly, the twinkle in his eye as bright as ever.

"Y-yes, I - I am from the future. Though I've got no clue how I ended up here in the past. The last thing I remember was exiting the library and being followed. Then someone stupefied me from behind. After that I don't remember anything," Hermione informed Dumbledore.

"Well if my suspicions are correct, then you should not tell me anything more about the future, for it may gravely affect the fragile fabric of time. For now, it's best that you tell no one of your situation, and simply blend in with the crowd. I will get you sorted, and provide you with all the necessary things that you'll need for your..." Dumbledore trailed off, having not been informed of her age.

"Oh, I'm in seventh year sir," she quickly told him.

"Very well, seventh year books and robes are what you'll need."

"Thanks sir," Hermione said, Dumbledore smiled and nodded, then made his exit.

After about 5 minutes, Professor Dippet walked in clutching the Sorting Hat in his hands. Hermione just sat there, wondering what the Sorting Hat would say about her, because she knew it. _But does it know me?_

"Well, Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore explained to me your situation," Dippet said, standing beside her bed.

"He- he did?" Hermione stuttered, shocked that Professor Dumbledore would mention anything about her coming from the future when he said himself that it wouldn't be wise.

"Yes he did. He told me that he knew your parents and that they were victims of Grindelwald – so sorry to head about your loss – and in their will Albus said that they made him your legal guardian. He also mentioned that you came here from Beauxbatons shortly after your parents died, which was two weeks previous? I am terribly sorry again for your loss," Dippet said as he unraveled the Sorting Hat. "Well then, shall we sort you now?" he asked showing her the slightly less tattered Sorting Hat.

Hermione only nodded her head, processing what Dippet had just told her. Her parents were apparently dead, she came from Beauxbatons two weeks ago, and she was now under the official care of one Albus Dumbledore. _Has the entire world fallen off the wagon?_

"Well to clear up any confusion since you are new at this, this here," he said pointing to the hat, "is the Sorting Hat. It will determine which house you are most fit to reside in. Once you are sorted, it is final. The Sorting Hat will rack your mind and observe things about you that you might not even know about yourself yet. All of its observations will help it put you in the right house," The headmaster explained.

Dumbledore had seriously made one heck of a story. Hermione was recapping her 'history' while blankly nodding every now and then to make it look like she was listening.

"- and that is really all that there is to know about the Sorting Hat. Well then, let us proceed with the sorting," Dippet said, placing the hat on top of Hermione's head.

Immediately, the Sorting Hat sprung to life, and began to look through her mind like a worker would look through a filing cabinet.

"Yes, yes. Very clever witch this one... would do well in Ravenclaw. But what is this? The heart of a lion, pure as gold! Courage far greater than that of many acclaimed wizards and witches alike! Your bravery and courage has helped you through many difficult and nearly impossible situations. I know where you should be… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat cried, deciding for the second time around the house in which Hermione was to be put.

The headmaster removed the hat from Hermione's head and it instantly became inanimate again.

"Excellent! Well then, I will call on the Head Boy to escort you to the Gryffindor Tower. Most of the students should already be in bed," Dippet walked briskly out of the room, and Dumbledore came in not a few moments after.

"Well Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said in his serene voice, "I hope you are feeling better. Try to play along while we figure this whole mess out. In the mean time, stick to the story I've made and you should be fine. And if you have any questions or concerns, seek me out. I would be happy to help as much as I am able to." Hermione nodded in understanding and Dumbledore exited the hospital wing.

"Alright Tom, she's in here. You are to escort her to the Gryffindor Tower, understood?" Dippet said entering the hospital wing with a tall, medium-built student. "Tom, meet Hermione Granger. According to Albus, he is her legal guardian," Dippet explained to the boy, moving out of the way so that the student he had called Tom could get to her. Hermione looked up and saw his face: handsome, strong jaw, dreamy eyes, and a blank expression were all the thoughts that came rushing to Hermione when she saw his face.

He was extremely handsome, but there was something about him that Hermione just couldn't put her finger on. A tiny little alarm in the back of her mind, warning her to remember something, something important, but she couldn't remember what it was. _What is it about this boy?_

"Tom Riddle," The boy said sticking out his hand vacantly. Hermione's eyes widened in realization. _I'm being introduced to Lord Voldemort!_ _A younger Voldemort of course, but still the very same person who would one day become the monster who called himself the Dark Lord. _

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself, shaking his hand reluctantly.

"Well Ms. Granger, I've spoken to Madame McHarding and you are free to go. Tom here will escort you to the Gryffindor Tower," The headmaster said. He then turned around and left.

"We should go; I've got other matters that are more important to attend to," Tom said, as if the task of safely escorting Hermione to the Gryffindor common room was a waste of his time.

"Oh well I'm sorry if you can't take five minutes to accompany me up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said somewhat icily, glaring at him as she got up from the bed. She was surprised at the tone she had just used, no matter that she was talking to Voldemort.

"How did you know the Gryffindor Tower was on the seventh floor?" Tom asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Hermione willed herself to do Occlumency, which she had forced herself to learn not a couple of months ago. "I read the book _Hogwarts, A History_ before I came here, to learn about its history of course," Hermione said, relieved at her quick thinking. Tom backed off, but still had a look of distrust plastered on his face. "Let's get going, I'm tired and I want to go to bed," Hermione said stifling a yawn.

"Follow me," Tom said walking out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione following some 3 feet behind him.

"It's not like I have a choice," Hermione muttered under her breath, ticked off at the way he carried himself, like he was above you, like he was royalty.

"So I've been told that Dumbledore is your legal guardian," He said out of the blue.

"Yes, he is," Hermione said, eyeing the back of his head. "What of it?"

"Nothing. What happened to your parents?" He said, looking straight ahead and continued walking in his annoying hands-clasped-behind-back fashion. They began to climb the stairs.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," Hermione said, playing up to the fact that her parents supposedly died two weeks ago. He nodded slightly and kept climbing the stairs. Hermione followed behind him, making sure to look down at the steps, because if Riddle saw her eyes, he would find out for sure that she was lying; she wasn't a very good liar after all, Occlumency or not.

She continued to climb the steps, but didn't realize until she bumped into him that Tom had stopped climbing the steps to tie his shoelace. "Sorry," she muttered, and walked past him to begin climbing another set of stairs, being careful to skip every other step, because every second step in this staircase was bewitched to vanish when a person was about to step there.

"How did you know to skip every other step?" Tom asked suspiciously as he watched Hermione carefully make her way up the staircase. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, nearly falling into one of the trick steps.

_What do I say?_

Hermione started to panic. _I can't be caught now. He can't find out that I'm from the future, it would be absolutely disastrous! _"Because that's what you were doing," she quickly thought up a plausible excuse, "And I read it in _Hogwarts, A _Historythat some of the staircases have trick steps."

Tom narrowed his eyes a little, but after a moment of silence he backed off and continued ascending the stairs. "Come on," he said nonchalantly, and continued to lead her to the seventh floor.

----------

"Dragon tails," Tom said to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

They had reached the seventh floor in silence, both frustrated at the other. "That's the password, don't forget it," Tom told Hermione, then turned around and began walking briskly down the corridor without another word.

_I should say something. _Hermione stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should say anything at all. She should at least say thank you, even if he accompanied her here grudgingly.

"Riddle!" she called. He stopped and turned around, his face nearly blank but held the slightest hint of confusion. "Thanks," Hermione said.

He was taken aback at the unexpected thank you – it showed on his face – but he quickly masked it again. He only nodded and continued on his way.

Hermione entered the common room and saw that nothing in the common room was any different, even in 1944. The plush sofa and oversized armchairs were still sitting in front of the crackling fire.

She made her way up to the girls' dormitories and upon opening the door, saw that a few girls were still awake and chatting quietly. They all broke from their conversation and looked at her.

"Hi," Hermione said giving them a small wave.

"Hi! Who are you?" a girl with shoulder length red hair asked, standing up from her bed.

"Hermione Granger, you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Claudia Shillington. That girl over there," Claudia pointed to one of the girls who had her legs on the bed and the rest of her body on the floor, "that's Vivian Whiting." The girl on the floor waved.

"Hi." Hermione said. "Is that comfortable?" she asked, looking at her sitting in that odd position.

"Very," Vivian replied absentmindedly, braiding a lock of her hair in front of her face.

"That girl with the brown hair," Claudia said, pointing to a girl with long brown hair and bangs leaning against the edge of a bed, "that's Angela Everard," Angela smiled and waved. Hermione waved back. "And last but not least, the girl who's currently floating," Claudia said pointing at the girl who was cross-legged in the air, "that's Samantha Dixon. She's always doing that you know," Claudia said chucking a pillow at Samantha. She quickly dropped to the ground, effectively dodging the pillow but giving her bum a nice hard landing.

"Hi," She said and waved to Hermione, rubbing her bum in pain. "Claude! That hurt!" Samantha said. She pointed her wand at the pillow and sent it hurtling toward Claudia who quickly ducked.

"Nice reflexes," Hermione said, impressed.

"Yeah, that comes with playing Quidditch. Viv and I are both Chasers. Do you play Quidditch?" Claudia asked flopping back onto her bed, propping the pillow under her chin.

"No, I'm not particularly fond of heights," Hermione said shaking her head. "Last time I rode a Hippogriff I almost died. I swore that I'd never fly again."

"Wow that seems like fun! Broomsticks are one thing, but Hippogriffs! That must've been exhilarating!" Vivian said from her position on the floor, still braiding her hair.

"Not for me," Hermione said sitting on the floor next to her.

"Why've you only come now?" Samantha asked; she was in the air again.

"Oh well, I didn't exactly plan on attending this school," Hermione said, nervously biting the inside of her cheek; she hoped they would buy it. _You'll have to lie almost every day if you want to stick with Dumbledore's story! That's not good! _A little voice in the back of her head scolded. _But there's nothing I can do about it..._ _not until I find a way to go home._

"Oh…" Samantha's voice trailed off as she became immersed in a book she had just summoned. After a few minutes of content silence, Claudia decided to bunk for the night.

"Aright guys I'm going to bed. G'night," Claudia said preparing her pillow and blanket.

"Same here, we've got Quidditch practice tomorrow. Night," Vivian said getting up and going to bed. All the girls got into their respective beds and said their good nights.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all; she could survive being in another time period... for now.

**A/N: **So how's that for a chapter three? I hope that all the same reviewers keep those reviews coming! And I hope that new reviewers will also come and give feedback. Till the next chapter,

With love,  
Elle Cee


	4. Becoming Head Girl

**A/N: **Back again fellow users! I must admit, I was a little disappointed at the low number of reviews I received for the previous chapter. I was very happy however, that my best reviewers have reviewed and put in their much appreciated feedback. I hope that more readers will review this time, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Below are the few, but awesome reviewers that reviewed my last chapter:

**Gueneviere - **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter like the last one.  
**Lauraart123 - **Ah, my most faithful reviewer. I must say I was very pleased by your dedication to spend a good deal of time to review my story. Thank you again for another awesome review! I haven't read Twilight yet but I will get to it soon! I'm still waiting for a much anticipated story from you!  
**karine.snake - **Thanks for another great review! It's great to know that you enjoy my story thus far so much. I hope you'll review this chapter as well!  
**Lady-Delphinea - **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you think that I've captured Tom Riddle well enough! I look forward to reading your next review!  
**Didi - **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you'll review this chapter as well.

Well there you have it people, the small amount of reviews - they were great - that I got for the last chapter. I really do hope that more will show up for this one. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's not mine.Well anyway, all characters invented by J.K. Rowling belongs to... J.K. Rowling. Sad I know.

**Chapter 4: **

**Becoming Head Girl **

"Oi! Harry! Hurry your famous arse down here or we'll get a bloody detention from McGonagall!" Ron cried from the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.

"Coming!" Harry called from the dormitory. He rushed down the stairs – nearly tripping over his robes on the way down – and he and Ron ran all the way to Transfiguration. They burst into the classroom just in time, and found their seats quickly.

"Say, where do you reckon Hermione's at?" Ron whispered to Harry after looking around for Hermione.

"I don't know, I don't see her in here. It's not like her to miss Transfiguration, or any other class for that matter," Harry said, also looking around the classroom for any sign of Hermione.

"Oh well, maybe something came up, we'll look for her after class," Ron said, getting back to scribbling down the notes on the chalkboard.

Where was she?

----------

"Wake up! Hermione wake up!" Claudia shook Hermione's shoulders vigorously in her attempt to wake her.

"Ugh, leave me alone. I don't want to get up!" Hermione moaned pulling the covers over her head.

"I don't care if you don't want to wake up, I'm _telling _you to wake up!" Claudia shouted ripping the covers off of her. Hermione groaned and sat up.

"Fine, I'm up already," Hermione said getting up woozily. She freshened up and changed into her robes before showing her face in the common room.

"Hey Hermione! We've got 10 minutes to get to breakfast, but meet the boys first," Vivian said when she spotted Hermione. "This is Arnold, Charles, Simon, and Gerald," Vivian pointed to four boys sitting in front of her, Claudia, Samantha, and Angela.

"Sorry I didn't catch that. Who's who?" Hermione asked waving at the four boys. They reminded her of Ron, Harry, and Neville, though the other boy, the one with dark brown hair, was unfamiliar to her. She fondly remembered her friends, and suddenly felt homesick, or... time sick, if that was even a word.

"I'm Arny," A boy with fiery auburn hair said, waving. _No way!_ She was completely shocked at the incredible coincidence.

"Hi," Hermione greeted him.

"And I'm Charlie," the boy next to Arny said as he extended his hand. He had the familiar messy black hair of Harry's, but his eyes were hazel. He was almost an exact duplicate of Harry. Hermione smiled as she shook his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Charlie."

"I'm Simon," The boy sitting next to Charlie said, giving a small wave.

"Hi Simon. What's your surname? I'm curious to know," Hermione asked.

"Shillington, Claudia and I are siblings."

"Oh, I see." No wonder she hadn't recognized him.

"And I'm Gerald," The last boy in the line said, also extending his hand.

"Hi Gerald," Hermione said shaking his hand. He looked just like Neville, with short brown hair, freckles on his nose and cheeks, and slightly oversized front teeth, just like him.

_They are so the ancestors of the guys._

"Well, now that everyone's been introduced, let's go down to breakfast already! I'm starving!" Claudia said. They all agreed and headed down to the Great Hall for a rushed breakfast.

When they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione saw a sea of unrecognizable faces. Even at the Staff Table there were faces that Hermione didn't know. The only people she recognized was Professor Dumbledore - who nodded and raised his glass at his 'new addition to the family' - and Professor Slughorn.

"Want me to tell you who they are?" Charlie asked her when he saw her gazing at the Head Table. Hermione nodded still looking there.

"Ok, well see that fat guy, the one in suspenders? Yeah that's Professor Slughorn. He teaches Potions. And that man over there, with the auburn beard and hair, that's Professor Dumbledore," Charlie said pointing to each one of them as he explained their positions.

"Yeah I know him; he's my legal guardian." Hermione said, taking a bite out of her treacle tart.

"Where are your parents?" Arny cut in after stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"They were killed two weeks ago," Hermione said finishing off her tart and draining her pumpkin juice. Most of the students started getting up and making their way to their classes.

Immediately, the gang fell silent. Hermione fell silent as well, feeling a little awkward. After a while, they tried to comfort her, but she shrugged them off, feeling guilty that they were offering their condolences over nothing. _I can't do this. I'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore that I can't handle all the lies that come with his story!_

"We should get going; don't want to be late for double Potions with the Slytherins," Samantha said disdainfully.

"Oh great, double period with the Slytherins… in Potions!" Simon laughed. "I still remember what happened last year between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. It was so funny!" Simon laughed loudly as they made their way to the dungeons.

"What happened?" Hermione turned around and asked.

"The Slytherin boys were insulting the Gryffindor boys, so Simon and Charles decided that it would be _super_ funny if they dumped their potion on top of their heads. Of course, they both rallied the rest of the Gryffindor boys to join in, and at the end of class they snuck up on the Slytherins and dumped their potions on them," Angela said. "They all got detention for a month, but I have to admit, you guys got them pretty good."

"Personally, I think it was completely immature of you guys," Samantha added, "But those Slytherins damn well deserved it."

"Well said Sam," Claudia laughed as the gang entered the Potions classroom where most of the students were already seated.

"Ms. Shillington, Ms. Whiting, Ms. Everard, Ms. Dixon, and you boys, it hasn't even been a week and already you eight are late from my class. The next time this happens, there will be guaranteed detention for a week. Understood?" A stout, round man standing in the front of the classroom said disapprovingly. Hermione recognized him as Professor Slughorn, only much younger, and he had more hair on his head.

"Sorry Professor," They all mumbled quietly as they all found their seats.

"Ah, Ms. Granger I presume. Albus has informed me of your presence here. Find an empty seat, we're about to get started," The Professor said. "And I am Professor Slughorn."

"Nice to meet you sir," Hermione said and shook his hand. Then she scanned the room for an empty seat.

All of the gang was already seated in twos, leaving no one left for Hermione to sit beside. Claudia smiled apologetically at her and shrugged. "It's alright," Hermione mouthed. There was an empty seat in the front, to the far left of the classroom. Hermione walked towards the seat and almost didn't sit down when she saw who was sitting in the next seat.

Tom Riddle, the mass murder wonder.

_How perfect. Now I get the _delightful _honour to sit beside Mr. I'm-going-to-kill-everyone-and-everything-that-moves._ She frowned in disdain as she reluctantly sat down.

"Oh don't be frightened of Tom," Professor Slughorn said, seeing the dismay plastered on Hermione's face. "He won't bite, however menacing he looks." Hermione just faked a smile.

_If only he knew._

She chanced a quick glance at Tom from the corner of her eye as Professor Slughorn began the lesson and saw the same blank expression on his face, except this time he was concentrated on the lesson. Who knew that Lord Voldemort was actually a good student? Hermione was surprised, but forced herself to focus on the lesson.

"Now who can tell me the exact ingredients one needs when brewing Polyjuice Potion?" Slughorn asked the class. No one raised their hand except for Hermione – whose hand shot up – and Tom.

"Ms. Granger," Slughorn chose her.

"The required ingredients are: 12 Lacewing flies, 1 oz. of crude Antimony, 4 unsucculated Leeches, 16 scruples of Fluxweed, 3 drachms of pulverized San Ammoniac, pulverized Knotgrass blades, 1 pinch of lunar extracted horn of Bicorn, filings and rasplings of Salpeter, Mercury and Mars, Boomslang skin, and the DNA of the person one wants to transform into," Hermione said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Well I think Ms. Granger deserves a round of applause class, that was very impressive," Slughorn said as the Gryffindors gave her a loud round of applause at which Hermione smiled embarrassedly. "25 points to Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's highly impressive intellect. Well done Ms. Granger." The Gryffindors cheered loudly. "Alright! Alright! Settle down before I take it back," The cheering slowly quieted down until the classroom was silent once again. Hermione looked at Tom and caught him looking at her as well. Their gaze met for a second before Tom broke it and went back to copying down notes.

----------

The gang made their way through the winding dungeons to the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped into someone rather hard, spilling their books onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you with those," Hermione stammered as she quickly dropped to her knees and helped the person pick up their books. Hermione looked up and found herself looking into the deep grey pools of Tom Riddle.

His face showed a hint of annoyance, but other than that it was the same boring blank expression his face always held. "Sorry..." Hermione trailed off, her hands absently scraping the floor as she blindly searched for Tom's remaining books. It seemed like she couldn't tear her gaze from his, as much as she wanted to.

She felt her hand brush against something rough but warm and looked down to see that she was practically holding on to Tom's hand. She quickly withdrew it, and they both stood up.

An awkward silence fell over them as Tom continued to stare at Hermione, but she refused to look at his face, looking at the ceiling, the floor, other students, anything but his face, and yet he continued to stare at her. Hermione could feel him trying to break into her mind, but she wouldn't let him.

"Um, I… have to go now, so I'll see you later," Hermione said quickly and she pushed past him and rushed out the dungeons. _That was too close._ Hermione let out a breath that she had unconsciously held.

"Oi! Mione, where'd you go?" Charlie asked when he spotted her leaning against the wall opposite of the Great Hall.

"Huh? Oh no where really, just had a little run in with some Slytherin on the way out of the dungeons," Hermione said walking with Charlie into the Great Hall for lunch. The Potions class was an unbearable 2 hours long, since an accident had happened in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, which the Gryffindors were supposed to have next with the Hufflepuffs. So they had to endure an extra hour in Potions with the Slytherins.

"What happened? Did they give you any trouble? We can take care of it if you'd like." Charlie suggested.

"No, it's fine, really. There was no big confrontation or anything," she assured him.

"Well come on! Lunch is great today. I heard the House elves are making roast beef. Lots of it!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione laughed ran into the Great Hall with him.

----------

They had gone through the rest of their classes uneventfully, with Hermione being as intellectual as ever. Her new found friends were impressed by her intelligence, and loved her for it as well, as she had gained them many points throughout the day. By the time dinner came, all of the seventh year Gryffindors adored Hermione's smarts, for she had earned them 90 points in total.

The gang was sitting in their usual spots, and the girls were watching the guys eat, disgusted at how they were wolfing down their roast beef.

"Can you guys get any grosser?" Angela asked looking at them as if they had a contagious disease.

"Hey, a – guoy – has – ta – eat – los o – foog y'knaw," Arny managed to say between monster-bites of roast beef. Simon choked, and quickly grabbed his goblet, but realized that it was empty. He attempted to signal the gang and pointed to his throat.

"_Anapneo!_" Hermione aimed the spell at Simon's throat which cleared instantly, allowing him to take a deep breath.

"Th-thanks Hermione," He said, draining his goblet, freshly filled with pumpkin juice.

"No problem. Hopefully you'll stop swallowing your food now," Hermione said, tucking her wand back into her robes.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Simon said, and he continued eating, this time slower and with smaller pieces of food on his fork.

"Wow Hermione, you know a lot of spells," Samantha said, impressed. "Could you teach me a few sometime?"

"Sure! How about this Sunday then?" Hermione suggested.

Samantha nodded then said, "We'll all go; some of us need to relearn the basics," She said signaling silently at Gerald and Arny. Hermione laughed and caught something interesting from the corner of her eye.

She redirected her gaze to the Staff table and saw her dear guardian's sparkling blue eyes looking back at her. He stood up and started making his way to her table.

"Hey look Mione, ol' uncle Al's heading this way!" Angela said pointing to him. Hermione smiled and made to stand when he got there, but was stopped by a white, wrinkled hand.

"No need to stand Hermione, I am simply here to ask if you would like to take up the position of Head Girl," Dumbledore said.

"Oh wow, are you sure sir? I've only been here a day; don't you think you should wait a while before giving me such a high position?" Hermione asked. She was happy that she was offered the position so quickly, but shocked at the same time. _First I'm offered the position of Head Girl in 1997, and now in 1944 too? This was great!_

But it would also mean that she would have to share a common room with Voldemort.

_And who in their right mind would want to do that?_ She wanted the position, but the fact that being Head Girl meant having to share a common room with Tom Riddle was holding her back.

"Of course, you don't have to accept, though your acceptance would be greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, the girl who Professor Dippet had first planned to make Head Girl has suddenly moved to Beauxbatons in France. And when you came along dear Hermione, demonstrating all the qualities of an exceptional Head Girl, Armando has decided immediately that you are the perfect student for the job," Dumbledore explained. "You don't have to decide now; you can sleep on it if you must."

"What should I do? Should I take it?" Hermione sought the advice of her friends. They all nodded and ushered her to take it.

"Take it Hermione! It would be so awesome!" Claudia squealed.

"I second that, and I'm sure everyone else here does to. Right?" Vivian asked the gang.

"Yeah, you should totally take it!" Charlie said excitedly.

"C'mon Hermione, no pressure or anything, but it's a great opportunity," Gerald told her quietly. Hermione considered it for a few more seconds, then eventually gave in.

"Alright, I'll take the position." Her friends cheered, giving her hugs and pats on the back. Dumbledore smiled and walked back to the Head table.

_What did I just get into?_ Hermione cursed herself silently.

Being Head Girl would be… interesting, to say the least.

**A/N: **Well there you have it people! The fourth chapter of To Love and Lose. See that nice little review button down there on the left? Yeah it begging to be clicked! I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But I would love it you would review! Until next time,

With love,  
Elle Cee


	5. A Late Night Meeting

**A/N: **Hello again! I've been working hard to finish my Math Portfolio (a project that my class was given to... eh who cares.) Anyway, it takes me 2 hours every day to finish a specific part of the Portfolio, so I'm sorry if this was a little later than usual. But I'm updating now, so be HAPPY! I'm just kidding. I'm loving all of your reviews so far, and I hope you all continue to review and give me feedback. Don't be afraid to tell me what's on your mind, as long as it has something to do with the actual story itself. I won't burn you back so it's alright people! Anyway, looking over this A/N, it's getting too long so on with the Thank You's to all the recent reviewers!

**M.E. Potter **- Thanks for reviewing! At first I didn't warm up to TomHermione pairings, but they're really appealing if done right! So I think Tom and Hermione can be very cute together! Hope to see your review for this chapter as well!  
**Bella -** It didn't sound completely out of line, so no worries there. The romance is pending, because I don't like to suddenly jump into the romance like some idiot who just wants to get to the romance without a plausible story. That's what One-shots are for. But don't fall off the wagon yet, because the romance is yet to come!  
**pheanix tears** - I like to imagine that Tom was out of school by** June **of '45. As for Madame P, I'd like to see a reference showing who was there at the time, if not her. Thanks a bunch.  
**Lady-Delphinea **- Thanks again for the review! I'm glad to know that I'm converting you to the TomHermione ship! Aren't they so cute? Anyway, I look forward to another great review from you!  
**Hajnalmadar** - I'm sorry if I put them OOC. I'd like to have more of your feedback about how in (or out of) character. I'd appreciate that. : )  
**lauraart123** **- **Ah, my most loyal reviewer. Good to know you still find the time to read my story. Hey, I'm expecting another really great one for this chapter too: ) Lots (and lots) love!

And now that that's out of the way, here's Chapter 5 of To Love and Lose!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could think up of something as great as the Potterverse. Then again, I'd also wish for a pet bear, sooooooooo... right. Well, let's get this over with then. Clears throat (In a dull tone) If you don't recognize it, it's probably mine. If you _do _recognize it, it's probably J.K. Rowling's. Thank you.

**Chapter 5: **

**Late Night Meeting **

Hermione finished unpacking all of her things from her trunk.

It was the day after she had accepted the position of Head Girl that she moved her things to the Head's dorms.

She had to admit, the Head's common room was beautiful.

It was so much more fancy and grand than the Gryffindor common room. Surprisingly, the common room was of a neutral palette. The Berber carpet was a deep brown, the curtains were the same shade as the carpet, the upholstering was light beige, there were two big desks in the corner that were chocolate brown, and just about everything else in the room was a brown hue.

It took Hermione a few moments to fully take in the grandness of it all. "This place is amazing," Hermione had said in awe.

She was even more awestruck when she saw her living quarters. _This _room was decorated in her House colours. The covers of her bed were shades of red and the pillows had beautiful gold trimming. The canopy of the bed was deep red and hung down the four posters of the bed. There was a huge oversized armchair in the corner that had a large faux-fur blanket draped over it and a red brick fireplace was crackling opposite of the bed. There was a door next to the fireplace that led to the most amazing bathroom she had ever seen.

In the middle of the room there was a huge square tub with luxury jets in the sides and on the bottom. The toilet had its own enclosure from the rest of the bathroom, and a whole wall was devoted to two gleaming porcelain sinks and lots of counter space and cabinetry underneath. There was also a huge separate shower in the corner, its frosted glass door decorated with mermaids that were swimming around and waving at her. It was quite a sight.

Being Head Girl definitely had its perks.

----------

It was Sunday, and the gang decided to head over to Hogsmeade and show Hermione around. She really didn't need another tour of Hogsmeade, but she had to play along as if she didn't know anything about it.

She really wasn't looking forward to a tour of Hogsmeade, which would be a waste of time since she already knew every shop there was there. Hermione frowned a little as the gang went about Hogsmeade, showing Hermione all the different shops.

"All the way down the street over there, that's Dixon's Divine Deals. Sam's mother runs that shop. They sell all sorts of things there, and there's never a day when they don't have new stuff to sell. We usually stop by there to see if there's anything good to buy and to say hello to Sam's mum," Vivian explained.

_Well there was one shop that she didn't know about. _Hermione thought, trying to remember whether that store was there in 1997. From what she could remember, all the shops down there were old and boarded up. She'd have to ask about that later on.

"Which reminds me, are we stopping over there today?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah I think so," said Arnold.

"Not today guys, sorry. Mum said something about a problem with the inventory shipping, and she's traveled to Egypt to find out where her jeweled Scarab beetle brooches have gone off to. She'll be gone for a couple of weeks," Samantha explained.

"Oh, that's too bad," Vivian said.

"Well that over there is Zonko's Joke Shop. That's were I get all my stuff for pranks. Other than Diagon Alley of course. Which reminds me, I need to buy some more stink sap bombs, I'm all out," Simon said and ran into the shop to buy some.

"Well, we've lost Simon," Gerald said as the gang continued along the road to the Three Broomsticks.

"He'll come out of there sooner or later. Let's just hang out at the Three Broomsticks until he does, then we can show Hermione the place where I caught Arnysuckle here getting his flirt on the barman's daughter Rosmerta!" Angela laughed pointing to a distant gazebo with benches.

"I was NOT getting my flirt on; I was just talking to her!" Arnold said defensively.

"More like flirting with her," Angela muttered under her breath in a sing-song fashion.

"I heard that, you gossipy little -"

"Shut up! I'm sick of you guys fighting so much!" Gerald suddenly burst. Arnold and Angela stopped arguing and stared at him. Everyone stood in a shocked stupor; Gerald had just had an outburst, probably his very first one. He wasn't what one would call the outgoing one.

"Wow Ger, I didn't know you had it in you," Charlie said, slapping him in the back in a congratulatory way. "Now all I have to do is make you yell at them every time they fight, and they'll stop right away," He joked.

"Oh ha ha Charlie, you're so funny," Angela said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know Angie, it's my best quality" Charlie said with a stupid grin.

"So how's sharing a common room with the Ice Man?" Vivian asked Hermione as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Well I haven't actually seen him in there yet so I'm liking being Head Girl so far. The place is absolutely amazing! You guys should see it sometime!" Hermione exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So why don't you just show us your spells in there?" Claudia suggested. Everyone else agreed to her proposal.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione agreed.

The gang spent the rest of their stay at Hogsmeade drinking Butterbeer and hanging out at the Three Broomsticks, then boarded a carriage and returned to the castle.

----------

"The incantation is _Aequis Animus_." Hermione explained. She was showing the gang the spell to calm one's nerves during a stressful time. She pointed her wand to Angie's temple as she said the incantation for the spell.

Angie's face slowly became more content and serene. "Hey, that's a pretty neat spell. What does it do, make someone calmer?" she inquired, her voice unusually tranquil.

"Yes in a sense. It makes one's nerves calm and sort of releases some of the stress so you feel calmer and more relaxed. It really comes in handy during O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s," Hermione explained.

"Ooh, Sam definitely needs that spell," Simon said, nodding to Sam. "She freaks out whenever exams near."

"Oh I know how you feel Sam. I don't freak out but I do over study and by the time exams start, I'm a bundle of nerves," Hermione said. "But that's the reason I looked this spell up, so that I didn't have to feel all the stress that comes with exams. Of course, it doesn't relieve _all_ the stress, because that would make you too calm for your own good. If you don't feel any stress, you won't study because you won't feel the need to prepare for the exams."

"Ok, that makes sense. Got any other spells that you made?" Samantha asked eagerly.

"Well, I've got one more useful one that I _think_ you guys can do, but I have to warn you, it's very complicated. It makes objects appear at a certain time and place. For example, if you wanted to, say, send a note to a friend at 3:00, then you would write the note, and use this spell on it to make it appear to your friend at that time. The complicated part is, you have to picture your friend getting the note at the _exact _time and place that you want it to. So if your friend is in the greenhouses, then you'll have to picture him or her in that place getting your note at 3:00. You'll also have to decide where the note will appear to your friend," Hermione explained, trying her best to explain the spell fully.

"So if you want to send a note to your friend at say, 4:00, and you want it to appear in their nostrils, then it would?" Simon asked humourously.

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't make it appear anywhere dangerous. If you mess up, that note could end up anywhere near your friend's nose. It could end up in his brain, it could end up in his eye, it could end up in his nasal passage, it could end up anywhere if you don't properly perform the spell. So _don't _send it anywhere dangerous," Hermione said seriously. Now she was having second thoughts about whether or not she should show them this spell.

"Just show it to us already, we promise we'll stop Simon from doing anything stupid," Arny said impatiently.

"Alright, the incantation is _Appareris Quoios._" She demonstrated by taking a piece of parchment and scribbling down something. She folded it up, concentrated, then said _"Appareris Quoios!"_ and pictured where and when the note would appear. 5 seconds later, the note appeared in Simon's hand.

Taken by surprise, he unfolded it and read the message. His cheeks were tinted pink as he zipped up his fly as discreetly as he could. The gang put two and two together and then burst out laughing. Hermione joined in too, feeling sorry for the boy yet finding the entire situation completely hilarious.

"Oh shut up before I put the bat bogey hex on all of you!" Simon threatened. They didn't pay any attention though, and they continued to laugh until they were gasping for breath. It was times like these that made Hermione forget about what time she was in and why she was here; she was having fun, something that she hadn't been able to do in the future. But she knew it wouldn't last.

Because as long as Lord Voldemort was alive, it never would.

----------

It was late, and Hermione had just finished doing her rounds; the Ravenclaw prefects took over the floor she was patrolling so that she could go to bed.

The fire in the Head common room was almost completely out. It was dark, and Hermione had to feel her way around so she wouldn't run into any of the furniture.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" The voice came from the direction of the couch; it was Tom.

"Isn't it past yours?" Hermione retorted. Now was _not_ the best time to engage her in a smart mouth competition.

"Touché," Tom said, still immersed in the book he was reading. How he was reading in this light, Hermione didn't know.

"Just leave me alone Riddle. I'm not in the mood for your battle of the wits tonight," Hermione snapped. "I get cranky when I'm tired, so don't try me."

"Clearly," Tom said, going back to his book. Hermione huffed, slightly miffed, and she climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom, starting up the hot water. It came out of the multiple taps in a variety of colours, but when it pooled in the tub, it returned to its clear state. _What a way to make taking a bath more fun._

The water, it seemed, was lavender scented. Hermione breathed in deeply, enjoying the light lavender scent that quickly filled the room. She undressed and stepped into the tub, where she immediately sighed; after a long day, she needed this.

Downstairs, Tom had put away his book. He readied his school work and his book bag and prepared to head up to his room when he heard faint scurrying in the corner. His eyes narrowed, and he spun around. "Hello young master," A short, balding man appeared to him and said.

"Who are you?" Tom inquired, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I can't say, because I am from the future, but you should know I am here by complete accident, and so is your fellow Head. Your future self gave me specific instructions to follow, and I'm afraid that I've failed him again," Wormtail explained, being careful not to reveal too much, so that time wouldn't be disrupted more than it already has. "So I ask for your gracious co-operation to help me set things right, though I cannot say much about anything."

Tom narrowed his eyes, and attempted to use Legilimens on Wormtail, but found that he, like his Head counterpart, had satisfactory protection against it as well. Frowning, he replied, "I suppose I should, though you cannot reveal yourself anywhere but here and only at night. That Ganger girl is unusually smart, and it wouldn't take her long to figure everything out." He would get to the bottom of this, sooner or later.

"Yes master."

Back upstairs, Hermione finished her bath and stepped out. She put on her pajamas and dried her hair with a charm, then entered her room. Tiredly, she padded heavily across the hardwood floor to her bedside table, where she set her wand down. Pulling the covers down to slip in, she put a leg onto the bed but stopped when she heard faint voices coming from downstairs.

She slowly opened the door and crept down the stairs. There were two voices; one she recognized as Tom's, and another voice that was a man's, but had a slightly squeaky tone to it, like a chipmunk or a mouse talking. _It sounds so familiar... arg, why can't I remember who sounds like that? _She thought frustratingly.

As much as she tried to creep down the stairs as quietly as possible, her foot landed on a rather creaky step, and the sound echoed through the room. The voices stopped immediately, and Hermione quickly ran down the rest of the steps in hopes of seeing the other man's face.

But when she entered the room, there was only Tom standing there.

"Who were you talking to?" Hermione asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"No one. You need to get some sleep Granger; you're starting to hear things," Tom said, his face as blank as ever. The boy could mask his emotions better than anyone else could, it seemed. But then again, this was Lord Voldemort. Did he even have any emotions?

"No I wasn't hearing things. I clearly heard two voices; yours and someone else's. Who where you talking to?" Hermione asked again.

"There was no other person Granger. Stop pestering me about it and go to sleep," Tom said heading up the stairs that led to his bedroom.

"Bloody arse," Hermione muttered under her breath grudgingly. She trudged up her stairs heavily, the effects of sleep deprivation hitting her full force. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she let herself fall into the dream world.

**A/N: **I know, I know, it's really short, but hey, I haven't exactly been on a loose leash lately, so bear with me? Please? At least for this chapter (and possibly the next, not really sure.) But that aside, reviews! Please! I'm so happy that a handful of you take time out of your busy (I'm pretty sure) lives to glance at my story and even review it, but spread the word about it, would that be so hard? I'd like my story to blossom in its reviewers just as Lady Moonglow's story had. I'm not expecting 2000 reviews, but maybe 50? I'd be happy with about 50 reviews by the 10th chapter or so (wait a minute... how do I know there's going to _be_ a 10th chapter?) Psyche! There's (most likely; maybe 99.9 chance) going to be a 10th chapter and beyond, I just haven't gotten that far into writing it yet. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!! And thanks a bunch for reading TLL! Until next time,

With love,  
Elle Cee


	6. Let's Play Choose

**A/N: **Hi again! Back with another one! I changed my pen name if you didn't notice already, from Lady Contessa to Elle Cee. Don't ask me why, I just did. So, end of story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, I've added a little... well, read and find out. Enjoy and review!

Thanks again to the wonderful people who took precious time out of their daily lives to review my humble story. These people are (drum roll please):

**Lady-Delphinea -** Thanks for reviewing! You are one of my constant reviewers and I greatly appreciate that! Can't wait to see another one from you for this one! And don't worry about it, take your time to R&R, I understand! So long as I get one: )  
**Reaper3698 - **Thank you for the review! I think you're a new one, so I hope you continue to enjoy TLTL and continue to provide me with your much appreciated reviews! Until next time!  
**ReineMauvaise - **I completely agree with you! Thanks for the review! I hope you find this chapter a good one!  
**Right or Ryn - **Thank you for reviewing each chapter! I don't know many people who do that, though I don't think even I do that myself! Thank you again, and I hope you find this chapter as good as you did the others! Happy reading!  
**FireChildSlytherin5 - **Thank you for reviewing! I think you're a new reviewer too, so I hope you find the rest of the story appealing. As for Riddle remembering what he sees, you'll just have to see.

**NOTE: **I do** NOT** credit anonymous reviewers, so if you didn't find your name here or in any list of the previous chapters, log in and I will list your pen name along with a message at the beginning of every chapter, as long as you reviewed the previous one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling because... well... it belongs to J.K. Rowling. So there.

**Chapter 6: **

**Let's Play Choose **

_Hermione was surrounded by total darkness. She couldn't see her hands if she held them up but an inch from her face. She tried to call out but it seemed that her voice was gone. Faces appeared before her eyes, the faces of Harry, Ron, and all her friends she had made in this era. As each one of them flashed before her, they glanced at her sadly before turning around and disappearing, another person taking their place. Hermione was so confused; she didn't know why they were looking at her the way they did. Their eyes were full of grief and sorrow, and she thought she saw some spite there too. _

_Vivian's face flashed before her, and then for a moment, nothing. Then, Hermione could barely make out a face that seemed miles away, zooming in closer and closer every second that passed until it was close enough to recognize; it was the face of Lord Voldemort. _

_As his image drew closer and closer Hermione could hear his maniacal laughter echoing in her head, growing louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to run away from the fast-approaching, sinister-looking face, but found that her feet were glued to the floor. _

_Voldemort's face was now seconds away and the psychotic laughter grew to an unbearable level. The face engulfed her and Hermione finally found her voice and screamed, her bones feeling as if they had been lit on fire, and Voldemort's sinister laughter booming inside her head - _

Hermione jolted awake, breathing heavily. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and muttered, "Horus." The time and date scratched itself into the air in front of her and read:

_Monday, September 14, 1944 6:30 AM. _

"Too early," Hermione muttered, but decided to get up anyway. She grabbed a fresh set of robes and entered the bathroom. What she needed to wake her up was a nice, cold shower. The water that was streaming out of the shower head wasn't coloured, but it was lavender scented as well. Hermione undressed and opened the shower door and stepped in, breathing in the light scent of lavender while she began to wash her hair.

After ten minutes, she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on her robes, which were somewhat different from her time. The skirt was longer and was grey, not black. The emblem on the shirt was still the same, just a little larger than what they had in the future. She liked these uniforms though; they were comfortable and they fitted right.

She checked the time again – it was 7:00 – and she decided to get an early breakfast. Pulling her hair into a high bun and holding it in place with her wand, she gathered her things and headed down to the Great Hall.

----------

When Hermione got to the Great Hall, only a few students were sitting at their respective house tables. Hermione searched the Gryffindor table for her friends and found them all clustered near the middle. She made her way to them and grabbed a seat next to Samantha.

"Morning Hermione," They greeted her.

"Good morning," Hermione replied. She noticed that Angela was absent from breakfast. "Where's Angela?" Hermione inquired.

"We haven't got the slightest clue. Woke up this morning and she was gone. It was pretty strange too, seeing as she's almost always the last one of us to get up in the morning, especially on a Monday," Vivian said, waving to her friends from the Hufflepuff table when they greeted her.

"Just forget it, she'll turn up sometime," Claudia shrugged.

"Alright," Hermione said, not paying it anymore attention.

After breakfast, the gang headed to their first class: Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

----------

"What say we set a few plants on fire huh?" Simon whispered to Charlie and Arny while the professor was giving the seventh years their instructions.

"Are you mental? We'll get a month's worth of detention for that!" Arny exclaimed a little louder than he had planned. The professor had stopped talking and the entire class was staring at him. "Sorry," He said sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head slightly and turned her attention back to the professor, who was another unfamiliar face to her. But she listened anyway, and in the middle of a lecture on the Bubotuber and its pus AND drawing the class' attention to the fact that the boy who Hermione had seen in the Hospital Wing with big red boils covering his face, had handled the Bubotuber incorrectly, resulting in his being splattered with the acidic pus, Angela came hurrying into the greenhouse.

"You're late Ms. Everard. That will be detention with me tonight, after hours," The professor said, shaking his head before returning to the lecture.

"Yes sir," Angela saluted him with a roll of her eyes before taking a spot beside Samantha.

"Where were _you_?" Claudia whispered.

"Nowhere, I had to do something, but I lost track of time. Don't worry about it," Angela explained, whispering across Samantha to reach Claudia. The class went on as usual, and ended after what seemed like hours.

After the class was dismissed, the students all routinely filed out of the greenhouse. In the corridor, Hermione spotted Professor Dumbledore walking her way. "Hey, I'll see you guys later alright?" Hermione shooed them away and met with Dumbledore half way.

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger, how is your second day of school working out? Good I hope?" the old man asked conversationally.

"I'm doing alright sir," Hermione replied, giving a small smile.

"I would like for you to meet me in my office tomorrow night at 8:00. We will try to solve your problem as best we can. I trust you'll be able to make it?" he asked, while watching the many students of Hogwarts walk past, laughing and chattering away with friends.

"Yes Head- I mean Professor Dumbledore, I'll try to make it," Hermione answered; she didn't have any plans tomorrow night. At least she didn't think so.

"Excellent. Well then, you'd best be on your way, wouldn't want to be late for class," The professor said, and he leaned in to whisper something to Hermione. "But between you and me, I was never one for being on time either," This surprised Hermione slightly, but then she smiled and laughed a bit. _Professor Dumbledore? Not one for being on time? Bollocks!_ And on that note, the two went their separate ways. The Charms classroom was just around the corner when Hermione was stopped by a voice calling her from down the corridor.

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger!" It was Professor Dippet. Hermione stopped mid-step and turned on her heel to face him.

"Headmaster," Hermione greeted him with a slight nod.

"Ms. Granger. Lovely afternoon isn't it?" The headmaster asked, looking out of the window at the clear, sunny sky.

"Yes it is," Hermione agreed. "What is it you needed me for sir?" she asked, also following his gaze to look outside the window. It really was a lovely afternoon; the birds were all out and about, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Dippet's voice speaking again.

"Well, I came here to tell you that you and Tom, with the both of you our Head Girl and Boy, are charged with the responsibility of organizing and running the annual Fall Ball. Think of a catchier name if you feel you must, I'm not so big a fan of it either. So tonight at 7:00, after you've had your dinner you'll need to meet with Tom in the library and start planning. The ball is in less than two weeks, so there no time to waste! The sooner you get started, the sooner you get finished. I want this ball to top Beauxbaton's Fall Soiree this year, so I want you both to work to the best of your abilities in making the decorations, the menu, the theme, and everything else. Hire other students if you need some extra help, but I'm sure you can handle most of it yourself. Good luck," He finished. Hermione shook her head in understanding, and said,

"I'll get to it as soon as I can Headmaster."

"Good. Now, off to class before the professor gives you a detention," he said before briskly walking away.

Hermione quickly entered the Charms classroom and took her seat, taking out a quill and a parchment paper. But her mind was elsewhere, dwelling on what decorations she should choose, or what entrées to put on the menu for the House elves to prepare. Before she knew it, Charms class was over, and surprisingly, Hermione didn't really care if she missed out on the day's lesson, because the more she though about it, the more she was becoming excited about the ball.

"Hermione! What are you doing tonight? Are you free to teach us some more of those handy spells?" Samantha asked Hermione on the way to their next class.

"Actually, I've already got plans. I have to meet up with Tom tonight and start to plan for the Fall Ball," Hermione explained, entering the Potions classroom and taking her seat. She didn't see the odd glance Angela gave her as she mentioned Tom's name.

"Oh, alright then, some other time maybe? Let me know when you're free okay?" Sam said, taking her seat after her.

"Of course," Hermione replied, heaving her cauldron onto the desk.

"You're meeting with Tom tonight?" Angela inquired, had cocked to the side.

"Erm… yes I am. Why?" Hermione asked, eyeing her a little.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to warn you, Tom can be dangerous when not handled properly. I just want you to be careful," Angela said, quickly returning to her seat as Professor Slughorn started the class.

Hermione again couldn't focus on the lesson, because now she had another issue on her mind: _Why was Angela acting so… strange?_ _And why did she talk about Tom like he was some delicate potion that would explode if not handled properly?_ _Maybe because he was exactly like that. Who knows._

Before she knew it, the class was over. The rest of the day sped by like a breeze, and pretty soon, it was 7:00, and Hermione was getting a little nervous about meeting with Tom.

_Why am I getting so nervous over a petty little meeting that will probably be as dull as Divination?_ Hermione was contemplating ways she could escape should something go horribly wrong, like him losing his temper and whipping his wand out on her, which would probably be the last thing she would ever see. Apparition was out of the question, since Apparition and Disapparition were not possible on Hogwarts grounds. Perhaps she could just push him onto his back and make a run for it. He wouldn't expect it, and if she pushed him hard enough, she could probably buy herself a few extra seconds to get out of there before he killed her or something.

_Everything will be just fine. _She assured herself for the millionth time that day. _As long as I don't aggravate him. Or tick him off. Or provoke him in any way._ _The best-case scenario's that I'll walk out of that meeting in one piece._ "But scarred inside for life," She muttered under her breath as she briskly walked through the open oak doors of the library. She quietly walked through the aisles searching for Tom, but the young murderer was nowhere to be found.

_Where in Merlin's beard did that boy go?_ Hermione was getting frustrated. In the back of the library, where the Restricted section lay with it's big fenced doors, coaxing students to enter its forbidden aisles, Hermione decided to look. So she searched through the dark aisles of the Restricted section, having to eluminate her way with a _Lumos _spell because there was almost no light at all in this part of the library.

"You're late Granger."

Hermione knew right away who the voice belonged to. She turned on her heel and rolled her eyes at the dark figure of Tom Riddle.

"Well if you didn't choose such a secluded spot, maybe I would've found you sooner Riddle," Hermione said, emphasizing his surname as it rolled off her tongue. She sat down across the table and glared at him.

"That doesn't matter now. I've already begun, so just sit there and try not to get in my way," The handsome teenager said, not taking his eyes off the sheet of parchment laid in front of him. Hermione laughed at this.

"What do _you_ know about planning a ball?" she asked mockingly.

"I suppose you do know more about planning pointless dances like these than I do, but since you chose to arrive late, and I've already started, then you don't really have a say in the matter, do you?" Tom said, turning the sheet around and resuming writing again. Hermione frowned.

_I am not just going to sit here and take that. I'm Head girl, and I have just as much right as you to plan this ball. _"I have as much say as you do in the matter, and I say that I want to help plan this thing. So if you would so kindly hand the parchment over, there won't be any problems," Hermione said, forcing herself to stay calm and whisper, as not to disturb anyone else in the library and draw the wrath of the librarian.

"I don't take orders from you," Tom said, staring at her directly in the face, challenging her to meet him in a battle of wits.

"Oh really? And who do you take orders from?" Hermione asked him, meeting him head on.

"No one; orders are for followers, and I am not a follower."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Oh? Please, explain." He had a mild look of amusement showing on his normally stoic face.

"Okay. You strike me as the type who hates all Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and Blood-traitors as Pure-bloods so call them," Hermione said, forgetting about the planning completely. She was now focused on winning this match of wits.

"I do?" There was no surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, you do. And by hating Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and Blood-traitors, you are just another Slytherin who thinks they are above everyone else just because they're of pure-blood descent. You're following a crowd, so that makes you a follower." Tom studied her for moment, and this time Hermione wasn't going to crack. She looked him straight in the eye as he gazed at her analytically. Suddenly, he pushed the parchment to her and handed her the quill. Hermione was surprised; he had given up just like that.

Reluctantly, she took the quill and read over what Tom had already written down, and then started to add on her own ideas.

"You know for a Gryffindor, you're not as simple-minded as I thought you were," he said, tapping the table with his fingertips while observing her writing.

"You know for a Slytherin, you're every _bit_ as conceited as I thought you were," Hermione retorted, all the while jotting down notes and ideas.

"Well met." Hermione smiled slightly at this. A comfortable silence fell between them, and when Hermione heard the familiar sound of turning pages, she looked up, and saw that Tom was reading a book. She checked the cover and saw the title, which surprised her: _The Forgotten Collection of William Shakespeare_.

_Tom Riddle, the most fierce supporter of pure-bloods, read Muggle books?_

"What Granger?" Tom asked, not looking up from his page.

"I just… I'm just surprised you read Muggle work. I thought you were a proud supporter of _pure-bloodedness_. And I didn't know William Shakespeare had other works," Hermione said.

"I read what I want to, and half of William Shakespeare collection was stolen by a church boy and given to other writers. Now are you going to get back to work or not?" he said, looking up from his book to stare at her expectantly.

"Yes, I was getting back to it," Hermione began to write as Tom resumed reading. She dipped the quill into the inkpot and continued writing. Soon enough, she finished making the list of entrées for the House elves, then decided to give the parchment back to Tom.

"Here," she said. "I've finished the menu."

"I'll get started on the decorations and the list of students to help us," He said, putting his book down and resuming the work.

After a few minutes of sitting there and staring longingly at the book Tom had just put down, Hermione was hit with a great idea to liven things up a bit. "Let's play choose," She suggested. Tom abruptly stopped writing and looked up.

"What?" he asked, looking at Hermione like she had just said she spotted the Yeti singing in the rain.

"Let's. Play. Choose. It's a game, where one person, say me, asks the other person, you, to choose between two different, but equally revolting scenarios. You then have to choose one of the two. Then it would be your turn to ask me a question," Hermione explained.

"Sounds like a pretty pointless game to me," Tom said, returning to his work.

"Just give it a chance," She said.

"Fine," He replied.

"Alright. Choose, between... kissing a Chinese Fireball on the mouth, or... swallowing one hundred baby snakes," She said, waiting for his answer.

"Why would I ever find myself in either situation?" he asked, putting down the quill and looking again at Hermione in the same strange way.

"But that's the point, you're supposed to choose between two outrageous scenarios. That's the fun of it," Hermione explained. She really got this game off of Lavender Brown, who would talk endlessly with her when she got the chance. Probably to get closer to Ron. Ron… Harry… she missed them both. But right now was not the time to think about them. Now wasn't the time to be weak.

"You're little game is illogical and pointless, and a waste of time," Tom said bluntly, returning to planning the ball.

"You don't know how to have fun do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. _You little hypocrite! You don't like the game either! _Her conscience scolded. _Bugger off! _It was just something to do when one has nothing _else_ to do. She leaned back in her chair and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Would you stop doing that?" Tom asked, not tearing his eyes away from the parchment in front of him. Hermione sighed, but obeyed and went about looking around the Restricted section as best she could, because it was very dark, and there were very few lights in that part of the library.

"Would you mind if I took a look at your book there?" Hermione asked, pointing to the book on William Shakespeare.

"Be my guest," Tom answered dully. Hermione reached for the book and flipped through the pages.

"This is a beautiful book," Hermione quietly whispered, more to herself than to Tom. But he heard, and this made him stop for one second. If Hermione had been looking at him, then she would have seen his face soften, and the slightest flicker of emotion flash through his eyes. But it was gone just as quickly as it came, and Tom finally looked up from the parchment and read it over.

"There, I've finished the list of helpers, so all you need to do is round them up and tell them about it," Tom said packing up his things and getting ready to leave. Hermione followed suit and returned the book to Tom. They both walked out of the library, and before they separated at the main stairs, Tom turned around abruptly.

"Granger," he began. Hermione turned to look at him in question. "I'd pick the Chinese Fireball," And he continued on his way. Hermione smiled, and began to climb the many stairs it took to reach the seventh level, where her dormitory was located.

_The Chinese Fireball huh? Why?_

**A/N: **That was the tiniest bit of fluff without making it fluffy. (Did that make sense?) Well anyway, see that little made up excerpt from a work of William Shakespeare that doesn't exist? Yeah, don't mind that. I know it doesn't exist, but you'll soon understand why I had to make something up. I couldn't make it Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet because then I would assume that Hermione would have already read that, seeing as she is Muggle-born, and that would ruin part of my story plot. Yes a book can be important too you know. : ) Oppppsssssss... did I just give something away? You tell me. Well actually you can't, so I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. And until then, see ya!

With love,  
Elle Cee


	7. Duel Gone Wrong in DADA

**A/N: **Hey there! Back with another one guys! I'm so hyped for the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! So freaking hyped!!!!!! It's awesome!!!! Anyway, just to let you know, as soon as the seventh book is out, this story will (probably) change to AU. Just because some events in the seventh book may clash with events in my story. Just letting you know before someone says 'How can this happen if so and so and blah blah blah...' so yeah just saying now. MY STORY WILL PROBABLY BECOME AU AFTER THE RELEASE OF THE SEVENTH BOOK! Anyway, here are the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Gueneviere - **Thank you for reviewing! You are another one of my favourite reviewers, since you review for every chapter! I would be so glad if you would review this chapter as well!  
**Right or Ryn - **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you know what the game Choose is! I really love this game next to Truth or Dare because of the hilarity that it can create! So I was very glad when you told me you play this game too! Hope to see a review from you soon!  
**hpfanf - **Thank you for your help. I was sure to try and fix what you saw and make this chapter a little better than the last one. I hope you enjoy this one better!  
**maximum-calories - **Thank you for your review! I would have thought he would choose the snakes too, but then what sense would it be for Voldemort to kill snakes when he is a snake lover? But then again, why would he care if they died? Isn't he supposed to be cold-hearted? Ooh big potential argument right there. : ) Thank you for initiating that. Hope you review again!

There were a few more anonymous reviewers that reviewed the last chapter, but I won't list you unless you log in. (See previous chapter's **A/N** for more info on the biz.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize even the teensiest, tiniest, little, itty-bitty bit. And now...

**Chapter 7: **

**Duel Gone Wrong in D.A.D.A. **

Hermione didn't see her friends until their first class on Tuesday, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.

The professor – whom Hermione didn't recognize – was a beautiful young woman, tall and strong standing. She had raven hair and fair skin, and sharp brown eyes that looked like they could kill you with a mere glance. She instructed the students to stand at the back end of the classroom as she moved the desks and chairs to the other end.

Hermione stood with her friends and saw Tom standing apart from the other Slytherins, leaning his weight on a lone desk. He looked at her blankly, and Hermione quickly diverted her gaze somewhere else.

Soon, they were left with a big, empty space in the middle of the classroom.

"Come around students. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My name is Professor Sylvariasta, but for short, simply Sylva. Today we will be learning how to duel casting non-verbal spells," Professor Sylva said with a thick Russian accent. "You are all aware of both your defensive and offensive spells yes?" The class murmured in reply. "Good, so we shall start right away with dueling. I need two students to volunteer for a demonstration," The young professor asked, all hands in the room shooting up lightning fast.

The room quickly filled with noise as each student begged her to choose them. "Why don't we have the two Heads come up and show us how it is done. I'm sure that you are both quite aware of the fundamentals of non-verbal casting yes?"

Hermione's face lost some of its colour as she was ushered to the middle of the classroom, Tom simply making his way leisurely to the same spot. The students quickly scrambled to give him a clear path, and as he walked past them, they murmured things that Hermione couldn't hear, not that she cared to. She was about to duel with Tom Riddle. _Lord Voldemort._

_This can't be good._

Hermione chanced a glance at him, and saw that his face was blank, calm and his eyes held a look of arrogance as he gazed back at her, challenging her to step up to the plate.

"Now, I don't think I must remind you two to the formalities," Professor Sylva said, giving them the signal to start. Hermione reluctantly pulled her wand out from her bun and let her golden brown hair fall lightly down her back and shoulders. She quickly tied it up into another loose bun before she and Tom both walked towards each other.

They stood there awkwardly, both refusing to show even the slightest bit of respect to the other. "Oh come now Ms. Granger, Mr. Riddle, the formalities must not be discarded. Bow and we can get on with the lesson," Professor Sylva said impatiently. Hermione frowned and slowly bowed, as did Tom. She only did a half bow and quickly straightened up again. Tom did the exact same thing and they both turned their backs on each other to walk ten paces back.

Hermione willed herself to focus and inhaled deeply. "Ready?" Professor Sylva asked the Heads. They both turned around; wands at the ready. Hermione was focused and ready; Tom was calm and expressionless.

"1, 2, 3 DUEL!" Professor Sylva called loudly. Before she knew it, Hermione found herself flying across the room, landing painfully in a cluster of desks. Hermione took a moment to regain her confidence and concentration and quickly got up. She willed herself to do Occlumency so he couldn't find out what she was about to do next. Tom sent another spell her way but Hermione was ready this time; she non-verbally cast _Protego _and a white-silvery shield blocked the spell for her. She quickly sent _Expelliarmus _his way, but he blocked it easily.

"Watch how their quick use of non-verbal spells are a big advantage in duels like this. But they are no good if your opponent knows Legilimens and Occlumens and you do not. So we shall prod into that category later," Professor Sylva said, circling the two Heads who were still dueling it out.

_I can do this. _Hermione realized. _I've held out so far._ Hermione gave herself encouragement as she sent a _Locomotor Mortis _at Tom who blocked the spell with a lazy flick of his wand. With another flick of his wand, Tom sent a jet of a bright red light that shot out and hit Hermione square in the chest. Her entire being was thrown back into the corner of the classroom, crashing painfully in the cluster of pupil desks. Hermione forced herself to get up despite the throbbing pain in her wand arm. Her wand arm.

Where was her wand?

Hermione frantically scanned the floor for any sign of her wand, looking back into the group of desks she had gotten up from. Nothing.

"Looking for something?" Tom said, amused. Hermione spun around and nearly yelped when she discovered that Tom was dangling her wand in front of him like he was coaxing a dog with a treat. "Tsk tsk, disappointing Granger. I thought you would actually be a challenge for me. Well, I can't always be right can I?" he said mockingly, still holding out her wand in front of him, taunting Hermione. The class gave a low 'oooh', and Tom smirked. Suddenly, he chucked the Vinewood wand back at her.

"One more." Hermione nodded in understanding, and took her place in the middle of the classroom once more, more determined than ever. "Your move Granger," The Heir of Slytherin said monotonously. Hermione glared at him and sent every single hex and jinx she knew, hoping that at least one would hit him. He almost looked bored as he deflected spell after spell.

Hermione was flushed in the cheeks with frustration. Then she remembered the Blinding jinx that Professor Lupin had taught them in their third year.

She sent three _Avis _spells at Tom and then an _Opugno_. The flocks of birds angrily flew at Tom as Hermione sent the Blinding jinx from behind them. He cast the Banishing charm and prepared to hex Hermione, though he didn't see the Blinding jinx that Hermione had cleverly disguised behind the huge flocks of birds. The Blinding jinx went straight for his head, and hit him square in between the eyes. Tom stood still for a moment, shocked but not hurt at the tiny pang the spell left behind. She had actually managed to get a spell to hit him.

Hermione waited anxiously for the spell to take its effects. Tom snapped out of it and seemed to regain his focus. For a few seconds, nothing happened and Tom smiled mockingly. "Granger, I'm -" he abruptly stopped talking and started blinking like mad, dropping his wand in the process, which Hermione summoned to her, taking away any chance that he might retaliate.

The class gasped in surprise as Tom's eyes were overcome with a black tint, covering his entire eye until it looked as if Tom was possessed by some rabid beast. He kept blinking, and looked around wildly, though Hermione knew that he couldn't see anything; that Blinding jinx was designed to completely impair the opponent's vision, leaving them in the dark and vulnerable. The duel was as good as done.

But Tom stopped blinking, straightened up. The class fell completely silent as they waited in anticipation for Tom's move. He stood still for a minute, then turned around to face the direction where Hermione was.

_How could he possibly know where I'm standing? He's practically blind!_ Still, Hermione readied herself, in case he had something left to pull out of his sleeve. And he did.

Regaining his composure, Tom's hand shot out to Hermione suddenly, making her jump back in surprise. His wand jerked out of her grip and into his, and upon reclaiming his wand, he nullified Hermione's jinx.

Now that he was able to see again, Hermione kept her wand at the ready, preparing herself for whatever spell he might cast, and began to cast a spell of her own.

Tom beat her to it however, and with a bright flash of purple, she was thrown back once again into a group of desks in the corner, harder this time. She felt the back of her head hit the edge of a desk rather hard, and then blacked out.

----------

"Shut up before somebody hears you, you blockhead!"

"Well if you'd stop pushing I wouldn't have to yell!"

"Oh would you two just shut up?"

"Stay out of it Gerald!"

"You know, Madame McHarding'll have your heads if she found out you woke me up," Hermione muttered, eyes still closed.

"Hermione! You're up!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Obvious. Next time we need you to tell us when it's already raining, we'll let you know," Arny mocked with a roll of his eyes. before pushing in front on the little huddle the Gryffindors made. "So how are you feeling Hermione? That foul git's going to get it sooner or later, and I'm going to make sure that it's from me!" Arny said angrily.

"I'm fine thank you. Except I have this really painful throbbing in the back of my head," Hermione said sarcastically. She attempted to sit up, but found that her left arm was unable to move; it was wrapped in a cast.

"Here let me help you," Charlie offered. He propped up her pillow and helped her sit up and lean against it.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered. "So, how long have I been out?" she asked. She also noticed that Angela was missing from the group, but decided not to ask about it.

"Three days," Vivian stated.

"Three days?! What?" Hermione stuttered. What about the school work she missed?

"Well, after Ice Man hit you with that purple spell, you flew back into the group of desks in the back of the classroom. And I guess you hit your head on the edge of one or something, because you were completely out of it," Claudia explained.

"All right. And then what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, after you passed out, Professor Sylva stopped the duel and had you brought to the Hospital Wing," Claudia continued to explain.

"Then Madame McHarding forced us all to leave until she could properly take a look at your head," Vivian continued.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dippet, and Professor Sylva took Riddle outside the Hospital Wing to talk to him about it," Samantha said.

"And he didn't get in any trouble whatsoever," Claudia finished.

"Professor Dumbledore decided after hearing what happened from Professor Sylva that everything was an accident, and Ice Man was let off the hook," said Vivian. "Completely above water."

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll get our revenge on Riddle soon. I already have a foolproof plan, but I'm going to need a couple of Red Caps and Fire Crabs. I'm going to catch them tomorrow during lunch. Anyone care to join?" Arny asked. The rest of the gang shook their heads and backed away from him. "Fine," He grumbled.

"Anyway, after Madame McHarding casted your arm and cleaned up your head, she just left you to rest, you were out cold on your own, no Sleeping potions or anything," Vivian said.

A loud creak resounded through the room, silencing the gang. They all swung their heads in the direction of the giant oak doors instinctively, and exhaled in relief when they found that no one was there.

"I think we should leave now guys. Madame McHarding might come back at anytime," Gerald said, nervously glancing at the door every now and then.

"Relax Ger-bear, she's still in the Great Hall eating her heart out, and she won't be back for some time, so keep cool," Claudia reassured the nervous boy.

"We shouldn't even be here! You heard Madame McHarding, no visitors for Hermione until tomorrow! If she catches us in here, we'll be cleaning out potion vials after dinner for a month!" Gerald said, still nervously eyeing the door.

"Just relax, Ger-bear, we won't be much long-" Claudia was interrupted by a loud creaking noise. This time, someone was coming in.

"Quick! Everyone hide!" Charlie said in a hushed tone. They quickly scrambled to find adequate hiding spots, finding them behind bedside tables, under beds, and behind cabinets.

Hermione pretended to be asleep as a cloaked figure walked silently into the room and made their way to Hermione's bedside. The figure stood there, still as a board for a moment, then pulled something out of their cloak. Claudia almost gasped, but was quickly hushed by Charlie, who put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh." Charlie said quietly, putting a finger to his lips. Claudia nodded in silent agreement and exhaled as quietly as she could. They looked on as the cloaked person put the object down on the bedside table and retreated from the room just as silently.

They waited for the doors to completely close before getting up to inspect the item left by the mysterious stranger. Hermione sat up half way and grabbed the book from the table. She opened the cover and a small piece of parchment fell out. She didn't get a chance to read it though, because as soon as she picked it up and turned it over to read it, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened once again.

The gang scrambled back to their hiding spots while Hermione put the note back in the cover and stuffed the book under her pillow, feigning sleep as two people entered the Hospital Wing.

"So, how is she doing Margaret?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore could be heard asking.

"She's recovering as well I hoped she would. One more day and she should be fine to return to her studies," The healer said in a hushed tone. The two staff members stood at Hermione's bedside.

"Good. For now, we'll let her sleep... I must be getting my own sleep as well. Thank you Margaret, good night."

"Good night Professor," Madame McHarding replied, seeing Dumbledore out of the room and then retreating to her own office. After a few moments, the gang cautiously emerged from their selected hiding places and made their way to Hermione's bedside.

"So what was that thing our little mystery person left for you Hermione?" Claudia asked excitedly.

"I don't know; it's a book of some sort," Hermione said flipping through it. She didn't want to show them the note, why exactly, eluded her, but she skipped the cover where the note was hidden and flipped through the rest of the book.

"Oh, all right. Well, we'd better get out of here before Madame McHarding hears us. We'll see you when you get out," Charlie said on behalf of the gang. They opened the oak doors as quietly as they could and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione made sure they were gone, before flipping back to the cover of the book and slipping out the note. She turned it over and squinted in the dim light to read it. She recognized the sharp, neat and near perfect handwriting of Tom Riddle. She read the note out loud:

_I know you've wanted to read this for a long time. I hope I didn't bloody you up too much._

The last line made her smile a little, and she put the note down, opened the book, and began to read.

**A/N: **Well, that's it people! I'm trying my best to make these chapters as long as they can possibly be, so there's more content for you guys to read in each chapter. Hope you guys like that. Anyway, don't forget to click that **OH-SO-COOL REVIEW BUTTON!!!!! **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

With love,  
Elle Cee


	8. Errands for Dippet

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Back again with yet another chapter! I think this one's unusually long for me, or is that just all in my head? Well anyway, I'm sorry this took a while, but see these great ideas for new stories keep popping up in my head and I've been working on the outlines of those stories along with this one, so bear with me. I know, I know, I shouldn't make multiple stories at once, but if I neglect them, then I'll forget them. But 85 percent of my _divided_ attention, thoughts and work are mainly on TLL, so have no fear! Oh yeah, here are the people who were kind enough to review last chapter:

**Reaper3698 **- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far!  
**Right or Ryn **- You too are becoming a regular reviewer! You're on my list!... The good one: )  
**Gueneviere - **You know I really have trouble spelling your name if I don't have reference! Ha ha, but don't worry it's not _that _annoying. Kidding. Nothing much to be said here, everything's been said through PM's, so all that's left is to thank you for reviewing. So, thank you! Hope to see another review from you in the very near, (near, near, near, near,) future!  
**hpfanf - **I understand where you were coming from in that review, thank you for your help! And thank you for reviewing too! I'll get another one in this one won't I? Crosses fingers  
**maximum-calories - **Ah, the user with the awesome penname! I know it should have been considered Dark Magic, and if I was Minister...ess for Magic, I'd have his arse kicked to Azkaban for use on a student! BUT, neither of us are in a position of considerable high power like that (boo hoo...) so for now, Tom's a free man. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Paige Halliwell-Matthews** - The annoying world of typos, how I wish I could magic it away with a flick of my imaginary wand, but no, that was part of a scene I decided to cut out, so nothing happened in the bathroom! Sorry folks! Great attention to detail by the way, no one else commented on it, unless they saw no need. Oh well, glad you like it! Thanks for the review! Hoping to see another one from you soon!  
**M.E.Potter - **Thanks for reviewing! Hope to get another one for this chapter as well!  
**geewhiz716 - **At your request, I put a bit more of Harry and Ron in there! Thanks for the suggestions, I guess I was kind of skipping out them right? When I look back at all my other chapters, I can see that you were right! So thanks for bringing that to my attention!  
**san01 - **I'm glad you find it interesting! Thanks for reviewing!  
**blindfaithoperadiva - **I thank you _so much_ for that uplifting review you gave! I'm so glad that you think my story is great! Thank you again for reviewing!  
**doddle - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to know that you've become hooked to reading my story, it's great to hear! Another review from you would be great!

By the way, anyone who reviews is on my good list automatically (unless you flame), so don't be put down that I didn't tell you that myself. And I think that's it for the reviewer list. I'm glad you all took time to review it! I am also glad to be getting those alerts when people add my story or me to their list of story and author alerts and such. I'm happy to see that people want to keep reading!

AND NOW... CHAPTER 8!!!!! But first a lovely little disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you find even _remotely_ recognizable. So shut up.

**Chapter 8: **

**Errands for Dippet **

"Okay. Hermione's been missing for weeks now. What do we know?" Harry asked the group.

He, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna had asked numerous amounts of students if they had seen Hermione since the Welcome Feast, but no one had. Only Madame Pince had seen her, when she was borrowing a book from the library, but they received no other helpful information.

Getting more worried by the minute, they reported their concerns to Professor McGonagall and told her everything they knew, which was to say, not much. Their meeting with the strict professor had gotten them nowhere closer to finding out where exactly Hermione had gone.

"_Are you sure of this Potter?" McGonagall asked, a deep frown set upon her elderly, wrinkled face._

"_Absolutely Professor. We haven't seen Hermione for weeks, and we think she's been kidnapped. A couple of first year Gryffindors found a book lying in the corridor in front of the library the morning after the Welcome feast, and they checked it back in. Madam Pince said it was the book Hermione had borrowed the night before. I mean, there's no other reason right? She had to have been kidnapped. Why else would the very same book she borrowed by lying in the middle of the corridor? Hermione wouldn't leave it there on purpose. I'm willing to bet my entire Gringotts account that she was kidnapped," Harry reasoned. Half to McGonagall and half to himself._

"_Well, regardless of the manner of Ms. Granger's disappearance, the situation is very serious. I shall try and ask the staff members for their help, and I would suggest that you do not spread the word. I am sure that others will notice Ms. Granger's absence, but there is no need to spread panic. I will see what I can do Potter. Hopefully we can find Ms. Granger before it's too late. You're dismissed." _

That was the day they told McGonagall of their suspicions. Since that time, they had found nothing to lead them to Hermione's whereabouts. And they were getting more anxious everyday.

"Harry," Ron said from his spot on the Gryffindor table. "We've been over this a billion times! All we know is that Hermione hasn't been seen since the Welcome Feast. She can't have been kidnapped before arriving at Hogwarts because we were with her before getting on the train."

"She wasn't in the girl's dormitories that night; I asked all the Gryffindor girls, no one saw her come in or go out," Ginny added. Harry and Ron had also told her about their predicament, and now she was helping them make some sense out of the mess.

"Where the bloody hell has that girl gone off to? I swear if she ran off to see _Viktor_ I'm going to personally track her down and kill her for the trouble she's causing!" Ron said frustratingly.

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny smacked Ron on the arm, effectively getting him to stop his ranting. "Harry," She said, turning to him. "We should go to McGonagall again. It's the only chance we've got to find out exactly what happened." Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He hadn't gotten much sleep for the past few weeks, which could be blamed on the fact that he was usually tossing and turning worrying about Hermione.

Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Harry looked up at her and smiled in appreciation of her support. "Harry, do you think, you know, is it possible that she… ran away?" asked Neville. He had also been let in on the problem. They needed as much help as they could get.

"Maybe she was eaten by a Crumple-horned Snorkack?" Luna piped up. She was, oddly enough, sitting at the Gryffindor table, and getting strange looks from other Gryffindors. She ignored them, though more than once Harry had had to tell them to shove off.

"Why would she just run away and leave the book in the corridor Neville? It just doesn't seem logical to me, much less Hermione. And no I don't think she was eaten by a Crumple-horned Snorkack Luna, no offense or anything but they don't exist!" Harry said, his voice raising a couple of tones; he was starting to get frustrated. Neville and Luna immediately fell silent.

"That was harsh mate," Ron patted Harry on the back. "They're only trying to help." Harry sighed. He knew Ron had a point. A good one.

"You're right, I'm sorry guys, I'm just really tired and frustrated, and I can't stop worrying about Hermione. We're getting nowhere!" Harry muffled his voice by pounding his head on the table, earning more strange looks, from the Gryffindors _and _the other houses too.

"Hey Potter, what's got your knickers all up in a knot?" Malfoy called out from his spot on the Slytherin table. Harry, who was in no right mood to take any of Malfoy's usual crap, shoving his chair back and got up angrily.

"Shove off Malfoy," His voice was dangerously low. Malfoy laughed and looked around at the Slytherin audience they had. They sniggered and urged Draco on, eager for a confrontation.

"Looks like Potty misses his girlfriend. Where's that Mudblood gone off to then Potter? To see Viktor Krum I suppose? You not giving her a good enough shag are you? Maybe you can tell Weasel-bee over there to help you out. Isn't he madly in love with the Mudblood? Would probably jump at any chance to see her nonexistent assets!" The Slytherins roared with laughter.

Harry and Ron both began to trudge angrily over to the Slytherin table, but Ginny, Neville and Luna held them back - with much difficulty - and managed to plant them back onto their seats.

"Grease your hair Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. Malfoy's smirk turned into a snarl, but he seated himself back down and left them alone.

Harry and Ron were both looking very unhappy, muttering curses under their breath. "C'mon. Let's go back to McGonagall's office, she's bound to have found something out by now," Ginny said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh. "Yeah, let's – let's do that."

----------

After another day in the Hospital Wing, Madame McHarding finally let a very restless Hermione go. Right away, she went to find the gang.

It was Saturday morning, and she wanted to meet up with them to see if they had any plans. She figured at 9:00, they would be there, taking their time to eat breakfast before heading off to Hogsmeade and letting the day take its course from there.

Hermione entered the Great Hall, and found that her predictions were correct. Sure enough, there they were, sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, chatting away. Claudia spotted her standing in the doorway, and waved happily, beckoning for her to come and join them. Soon, the rest of the gang beamed at her and greeted her as she found a spot next to Samantha. Hermione had noticed that Angela was also present, but she looked distant and separate from the others.

"Hermione! How are you feeling?" Claudia asked.

"I'm all better now thanks. Do you have any plans today? I was hoping to head into Hogsmeade. I feel like an owl caged for too long," Hermione said. She grabbed an apple and considered eating it for a moment, but decided against it, not feeling very hungry, and instead began to play with it.

"We were planning to head into Hogsmeade and practice Apparating. I know we're not supposed to practice without a Ministry official, but I figured since we're all seventeen anyway, the Ministry won't even know we're doing it. Simon and Arny both need the extra practice," Samantha said.

"Hey!" the said boys exclaimed in unison.

"The last time we were practicing, Mon-mon here splinched so badly they had to send him to St. Mungo's. Arnysuckle lost half an arm, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Will you be joining us? Or are you going to work on the homework you've missed out on?" Samantha asked, cleaning out her bowl of oatmeal.

_As much as I don't want to fall behind, I also don't want to stay indoors when it's the _only _thing I've done for the last couple of days. _She thought gloomily. _Besides, what does it matter if I missed out on any homework? I don't even_ belong _in this time._ "I can finish that work later this weekend. I think I'll join you. When are we leaving?" Hermione inquired, tossing the apple back into the fruit bowl.

"Right now would be good. I figured we should make a pit stop at Honeyduke's and buy a few Sugar Quills. I'm all out for History of Magic," Charlie said. The rest of them agreed and they prepared to leave, all except Angela. "Are you coming Ange?" Charlie asked her.

"Oh, not today guys, I'm feeling a bit nauseous. I'll catch up with you later though alright?" she smiled at them and waved, but didn't acknowledge them further, and so they left.

"So, where are we going to go to practice Apparating?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice when she said 'Apparating'. Normally she wouldn't approve, but right now she wouldn't pass up any opportunity to spend some time out of the castle.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know a great place some distance from the main street where we won't get caught. No one ever goes there, and even if someone did, they won't see us. I'll cast a Disillusionment charm and a few Repelling charms just in case. No one will suspect a thing," Samantha said, smiling.

"That's great," Hermione said. They turned a corner, and almost ran headlong into the headmaster.

"Good morning sir," They greeted.

"A good morning indeed, I should think. What's a bright, young group of Gryffindors like you doing on such a fine day?" he asked absently, his eyes moving from side to side, scanning the page levitating in front of him.

"Nothing sir, just off to Hogsmeade," Charlie said coolly.

"Ah. Off to Honeyduke's I'd imagine? Well, don't let me get in your way!" said Dippet. He waved goodbye and continued his way to the Great Hall. The gang also continued their way to the main entrance, but were again stopped by the headmaster.

"Oh Miss Granger! Could you stay back for a moment? I've got an errand that needs attending to," Dippet said. They all gave Hermione a questioning look, but she just shrugged, just as confused as they were.

"I'll meet you at Honeyduke's," Hermione said. They agreed and went off on their way. Hermione went to talk to Dippet. "Yes sir?"

"Ms. Granger. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but since you were unconscious in the Hospital Wing for three days, well I really couldn't find the proper time. Since you're already going to Hogsmeade, I need you to fetch the supplies needed for a potion that I want used in the Fall Ball," he explained, still reading whatever the quill was writing on the floating parchment.

"Professor?" Hermione waved a hand in his line of vision after he remained quiet for longer than normal.

"Oh yes. Ah, where was I? Right, well I came across the idea of using this potion to make the Fall Ball a little more interesting while I was in the Great Hall eating a Pumpkin Pastie," he paused for a moment to read more from the parchment. "I thought that a simple Colour-changing potion would brighten things up a little, don't you?" he asked, looking back at his parchment.

_Well, the idea isn't really that bad, actually. It would make for a more colourful food table._ Hermione pondered the idea, before nodding her head in agreement. "That's actually a good idea sir. It would certainly add a little more brightness to the theme," Hermione said. She waited for him to finish reading, expecting him to hand her some sort of list.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. You'll need to have the potion done one week prior to the dance, and no later," Dippet explained, taking the piece of parchment from the air and rolling it up. "You'll need to brew two hundred vials of this potion for the House-elves; they'll be putting it in the pasties," he said, pocketing the quill that was writing along with the inkwell.

"Is that the list sir?" Hermione asked, motioning to the roll of parchment the headmaster was clutching.

"Oh no, this is staff business," Dippet said, pocketing the roll on the inside of his robes. "No, the list is somewhere..." he paused, rummaging through his pockets before emerging with another roll of parchment. "here." he handed her the roll and she took it and unraveled it. It wasn't that long, but by the looks of the quantity of each ingredient she would have to buy, she would be carrying home the equivalent weight of two packed trunks. _How pleasant._

"As you can see, you'll need nearly 4 entire cauldron's worth of ingredients," he said as Hermione skimmed through the list. "So you're going to need Tom's help." Hermione stopped reading abruptly and looked up from the parchment to look at the headmaster.

"Pardon?" she asked, hoping her ears had deceived her this one time.

"I said, you're going to need Tom's help," the headmaster repeated.

"With all due respect sir, I'm sure I can manage this on my own," Hermione protested. The last thing she needed was an awkward day in Hogsmeade with Tom Riddle.

"Nonsense! Find him and be on your way," Dippet dismissed Hermione's protest. "As a matter of fact, there he is right now!" Hermione looked to where Dippet had pointed, and found, to her dismay, that there in fact, was Tom Riddle, silently descending the main stairs with a book in hand. "Tom!" the headmaster called. Tom looked their way, and made eye contact with Hermione. They held each other's gaze until Hermione looked away, his intense stare making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Good morning Headmaster. Granger," He shook Dippet's hand and nodded at Hermione, who nodded back in reply.

"Good morning Tom, an excellent morning I believe, to do a little shopping," Dippet hinted. Tom remained expressionless and unreadable, just as it always was.

"I don't understand what you mean sir," He said, no confusion evident in his voice at all.

"I have instructed Ms. Granger to go and purchase some ingredients for a simple Colour-changing potion in Hogsmeade," Dippet explained. "I want you to assist her in doing so."

"I'm quite sure that she can manage purchasing a few ingredients for a simple potion as you say sir," Tom said, trying, as respectfully as he could, to weasel his way out of it. And for once, Hermione was praying for him to succeed.

"He's right headmaster, I'm quite capable of managing this by myself," agreed Hermione.

"But you'll be making numerous batches of the potion, so will need to buy a good quantity of each and every ingredient. I should think that having two people doing this job would make it easier on the both of you."

_If only he knew just how wrong he was_... Hermione shook her head as she tried to imagine she and Tom walking around Hogsmeade together, holding shopping bags and chatting, but she couldn't. _It would be too weird. _

"I'd like this potion done one week before the Fall Ball, and you shall be giving two hundred vials to the House-elves," the headmaster explained to Tom. "Oh and Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office tomorrow morning at 10:00 sharp Ms. Granger," And with that, Dippet left the two Heads. Neither of them said anything for what seemed like the longest time, so Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Listen. I don't need your help to go and buy a few ingredients, so you don't need to come with me, or brew the potion at all. I can manage it myself," Hermione said, hoping to shoo him away.

"Well by the looks of that list, I think you _will_ need my help," Tom said stoically.

"I _don't_ need your help. I can do this on my own," Hermione repeated firmly.

"Look, if this is about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I apologize," he said, his voice completely lacking the sincerity of a genuine apology.

"It's not about that," Hermione said, turning away from him. She was lying again, and she didn't want him to see that. _It is about that day in Defense, and more. It just doesn't feel right, roaming around Hogsmeade with Lord Voldemort. How could I even try to do that? He was a murderer, a killer._

"I think it is," said Tom. Hermione could feel his gaze boring into her back.

"You're wrong."

"Then why are you being so defensive about it?"

"I'm not."

"I think you are."

"Well you're wrong again."

"I don't think I am," he said, finally moving from his spot to stand in front of Hermione.

"Well you are," Hermione said, making to walk past him. Tom had anticipated this and put a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Look," His voice was firm, "I said I'm sorry. Now will you please stop being so stubborn about it and let me help with the potion?" he asked, hand still resting on Hermione's shoulder.

She didn't answer for a long time, but Tom didn't move a muscle. Slowly realizing that he wouldn't leave her alone about it until she said yes, she did. "Fine." At this, Tom took his hand off of her shoulder, but stood unmoving in the same place.

"How do I know that you're really sorry? Not that I care," Hermione said coldly, poking him in the shoulder.

"You don't. You'll just have to take my word for it," Tom said, eyeing her warily. He probably wasn't used to people poking him like that. Or poking him at all for that matter.

"No, I won't take your word for it. Go back to the castle, I'll do this on my own," Hermione commanded firmly, brushing past him heatedly, taking extra care to bump shoulders with him sharply.

She made it out of the castle and was walking down the path to where the carriages were stationed, when Tom came out of nowhere and grabbed her forearm, with a firm tug turning her around. _This is too close for comfort. _She was staring directly at his chest, since he was a good foot and a half taller than she was. Maybe more. She refused to look at him, instead diverting her gaze to the left, pretending that the trees were much more interesting that what he had to say.

"Look at me," Tom said. Hermione didn't move. Tom tried again. "Look at me," He said, his voice more firm.

_Persistent little... _Figuring that he wouldn't stop pestering her until she obeyed, she looked up and stared him straight in the face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many apologies you want from me, but I've given one, alright?" he said. His eyes almost seemed to be pleading with her. Hermione didn't even realize that he had not let go of her. She just continued to look into his stormy grey eyes, looking for some trace of deceit. But try as she might, she dismally came to the conclusion that there was none, and so she lowered her eyes and muttered a simple,

"Fine," At that, Tom let go of her wrist and dropped his own arm back to his side.

"Good. Now let's go and buy these useless ingredients. The sooner we get them, the sooner we can leave," He said, brushing past her and making his way back to the clearing where the carriages were situated. Hermione just stood there, unwilling to forgive him. _Why should she forgive him?_ She answered her own question. _He already gave me the one book I probably haven't already read, and he apologized more than once. But still, this is Tom Riddle. He wasn't to be trusted. Everyone who had ever involved themselves with him either ended up dead or locked up, and I don't fancy either of those fates._ Hermione stood stock still, her thoughts swimming in her already overloaded mind. _What made him apologize anyway?_ _Surely he didn't care about what happened to me._

_So why was he being so uncharacteristically… nice?_

"Are you coming?" Tom's voice shook her from her thoughts. He was standing a good distance from where she stood, looking at her expectantly. Hermione didn't answer, but she forced her legs to move.

Tom made it to the carriages before her and had already boarded one. She took the seat opposite him and stared out the window, having nothing better to do. She was going to miss out on Apparating with her friends.

----------

The carriage ride had been awkward to say the least. Neither of them spoke or even looked at the other. Hermione had the list, going from store to store, buying ingredients here and there, and handing the bags and parcels to Tom silently.

"What do we need next?" Tom asked, trailing behind her with all the bags. He was holding at least 15 different bags, and they were not even half way through the list.

"Well we still need essence of rainbow, peppermint slivers, billywig wings, pixie and fairy dust, ground honeysuckle, and dried wild berries," she said, nearly tripping over a little child because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was elsewhere, on the talk between Tom and her to be exact, and what she had seen in his eyes.

She had stared into his grey pools long and hard, and was surprised to find loneliness, anger and fear. _Fear of what?_ She asked herself over and over again. _Fear of death? But why would he be afraid of death at that time? I'm not a threat to him. He could easily wipe me off the face of the earth, and no one would even know. So, what was that fear about?_

"Granger? Granger?" Tom's voice once again snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked absently, searching the crowd of faces for the faces of her friends. _They were probably already there, practicing Apparition._ She sighed gloomily.

"What are you looking for?" Tom asked, looking around too.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered.

"Where do we have to go now?" asked Tom.

"Well, we need to go to Honeyduke's for the peppermint slivers," she said, pointing to the shop that was Honeydukes.

"Okay." They maneuvered through the crowd to get to Honeyduke's.

"So, are you willing to tell me what happened to your parents?" he asked, looking around at the various faces in the crowds, and at the stores that lined the street.

"They were murdered," she said, a little too apathetically than she had meant to. "by Grindelwald."

"You seem to be quite indifferent to that fact," Tom pointed out. Hermione shrugged and said,

"I've accepted the fact that they're gone," she said.

"Doesn't it make you angry? That they were robbed from you?" Tom asked, chancing a glance sideways at her, which went unnoticed by Hermione.

"I guess it did, at first, but there's nothing I can do about it now, other than acknowledge the fact that they're never going to come back, and move on," Hermione answered. "I know that's what they would have wanted."

"That's admirable of you."

"It's nothing." _I can't believe that he bought it! I must be better at this acting thing than I thought I was. _They arrived at Honeyduke's and went inside. There, they were met by a lot of noise and a crowd that seemed too big to fit inside the shop. They squeezed through the crowd and found the peppermints. Grabbing a handful, Hermione bagged them and lined up to pay for them, with Tom following silently behind her.

"What about you?" Hermione asked him, though she wasn't entirely sure it was her place. _Then again, he asked me, and I willingly confided in him_. _So_ it's _only polite that he return the favour._

"What about me?"

"Your parents," she said simply. Tom's face grew stony, and his eyes became hard and cold instantly. He didn't answer her, and soon they were at the counter, and Hermione gave the lady eleven knuts for the peppermints. They exited the shop and came back out onto the street, and still Tom had not said anything.

"I never knew my parents. I was raised in a Muggle orphanage my entire childhood," he said out of the blue. Of course, Hermione knew this, but she was surprised that he had told her something about his past, something that he would have surely hated and tried to forget about.

_To have never known your parents... I can't even try to imagine what that must be like. _

"Oh, I see." Hermione paused for a moment, before continuing, all the while walking aimlessly down the main street of the village. "Was your mum a witch? Or was your dad a wizard?" Again, Tom didn't answer for a long time, and he kept looking straight ahead with his fists clenched. "Look Tom, if you don't feel comfortable telling me, then you don't have to," she said to make him calm down. After a few minutes of silence, he unclenched his fists and his face returned to its normal, stoic expression.

They found and bought the rest of the ingredients on their list, and when they finished, Tom ended up carrying fifteen bags, and Hermione carrying seven. Wanting to go home after a tiring day of squeezing through crowds and waiting in lines, they made their way to the clearing where the carriages were waiting.

"My mother," Tom said suddenly.

"What about your mother?" a confused Hermione asked.

"She was a witch. My..._ father_," he said the word 'father' like it was some sort of disease, "was a Muggle."

"You don't seem too... happy about that," Hermione pointed out.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Tom mocked, a flicker of amusement flashed in his eyes for a fraction of a second, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Bugger off," she said, nudging Tom playfully in the shoulder. He instantly stiffened on contact, which surprised Hermione, but he seemed to relax just a moment later. They continued their trek to the carriages in silence, until Tom said something.

"It's not only about that."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About my father being a Muggle," he replied.

"Oh."

"They tried to contact him - the orphanage, but he wouldn't take me," he said, remembering his terrible past. "I was his bastard, wizard child. It would ruin the _family image_ if he took me in."

"That's horrible..." Hermione trailed off. _How could any parent treat their child like that? It's absolutely heinous._

"He's the reason I'm a _Half-blood_," he said icily. Hermione had never heard him speak so coldly about anything before, in the past or future.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Half-blood," she said, brows furrowing.

"You wouldn't know," he snarled.

"And how would you know that?" Hermione snapped back.

"You're a Pure-blood," It was a blunt statement, however false it was, and Hermione was taken aback at this. _What ever gave him the idea that I'm a Pure-blood? _She figured that if she wanted to stay out of his bad books, she would have to play along.

"That doesn't mean anything!" she exclaimed.

"It means _everything!_" he said, just as loudly as she did. "I'm a Half-blood, only half wizard," he spat.

"Blood has nothing to do with power or abilities, and it shouldn't have anything to do with how people treat each other," Hermione retorted.

"Unfortunately, the wizarding world doesn't work like that," Tom said coldly. Hermione had nothing to say to that, because what he said was right. _I would know, being discriminated against as a Muggle-born. _She thought dryly. Had she been paying any attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed the cloaked figure that had been following them from a distance the entire time.

They reached the clearing with the awaiting carriages and boarded one in silence. Hermione studied Tom's face, and slowly began to understand just how painful and horrible his childhood was. _To be raised in an orphanage, with no real, genuine love. And then to find out that he did have a father after all, only to realize that he didn't want him. It must have been terrible... _Hermione thought, pity for Tom slowly filling her. _He never learned what it's like to love, so he doesn't know what it feels like. That was why he's so cold! That was why he always pushes people away and keeps his emotions under wraps! He didn't know what to make of them! _Hermione came to the conclusion, and felt like she had just solved a thousand-piece puzzle.

"Tom..." she trailed off, not entirely sure what to say. _What can I say?_

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"For what? You haven't done anything to me," Tom said nonchalantly.

"No, not me," Hermione said, looking at Tom in the eyes with pity, "I'm sorry... for what the world has done to you." Tom's face took on a look of surprise at what she said, and then confusion. He didn't say anything, only looked at Hermione calculatingly. Hermione decided to speak again. "I want us to be friends," she stated bluntly.

"What?" Tom's eyes widened in surprise again.

"I want us to be friends," Hermione repeated with a slight smile.

"Why?" Tom asked suspiciously. "What makes me so special that you would want to be friends with me? No one else has," he stated coldly.

"I don't have to have a reason to want to be friends with you, Tom," Hermione said. "Friendship is a special thing, and anyone can have it," she explained softly. Tom remained silent for a long time, looking out the window pensively.

"I don't understand," Tom said, still gazing out the window.

"I want to help you understand," Hermione smiled. Again, Tom said nothing, this time for the rest of the carriage ride.

When it jolted to a stop, Hermione made to open the door, but noticed that Tom hadn't moved. "Tom?"

"Did you mean it?" Tom said suddenly. She looked at Tom in confusion. "When you said you wanted to be friends?" Hermione was slightly surprised, but she gave him a weak smile and nodded. Tom didn't say anything else, and turned to look out the window once again. This time, it became a more comfortable silence. A silence that was between two people involved in a new, budding friendship. And all the anger and tension between them were forgotten as they got out of the carriage with their purchases, and headed for the castle.

----------

By the time they reached the school, it was getting dark. Tom had taken the bags from Hermione and said that he make the potion himself, but finally gave in when Hermione insisted they do it together tomorrow afternoon. They then went their separate ways, Tom going upstairs while Hermione headed into the Great Hall for dinner.

_They should all be there. _Hermione thought.

Arny had hated it whenever they would arrive at dinner late, because he had it in his head that they were going to run out of the "good food." It was ridiculous no doubt, but the gang just laughed at him whenever he went on his false antics about food shortages.

Sure enough, near the far end of the Gryffindor table as usual, was the gang. Hermione suddenly remembered their Apparition practice today, and how she had missed out on that.

"Hermione! Where did you go? We waited for you for a half hour at Honeyduke's but figured you wouldn't come, so we decided to go on without you," Claudia said once she had sat down at the table.

"Oh, well, Dippet gave me a pretty long list of things to do when I talked with him in the main hall. He made me shop for potion ingredients with Tom," Hermione explained.

"Tom Riddle? It took you the entire day?" Claudia asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well, Dippet's list comprised of more than just potion ingredients. He practically used us as his personal shoppers," Hermione lied. She didn't want to tell them what really happened earlier that day.

"Ah well, that's Dippet for you," Charlie said. "Come on Hermione! The house-elves make the best Minestrone you'll ever taste!" Hermione laughed. She sat down and helped herself to a bowl of said soup. Despite her S.P.E.W. campaigns, she was hungry, and the soup didn't look too bad... She took a sip and savoured the taste. "See?" Charlie said.

"It is good," Hermione agreed. Hermione looked up and saw Angela looking at her from her place across the table. "Angela! How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks. So, you spent the day with Tom Riddle?" she inquired, stirring her soup absently. She spoke as if talking about the weather.

"I did. We went around Hogsmeade buying potions ingredients for the Fall Ball. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you were up to these days. Hey, you're okay right? I heard about what happened at Defense Against the Dark Arts with Tom," Angela said, though she didn't seem all that worried about Hermione's wellbeing. Hermione didn't notice however.

"I'm fine thanks."

"No problem." The rest of the dinner went by like any other dinner, filled with laughter, talking and spending time with friends. Angela retired early on in the night. No one paid any attention to this however, no one except Hermione. _Where does she go every time she disappears on us like this? _She wondered. But Hermione didn't go after her. It would be invading her privacy if she did. She would just ask her one day whenever she got the chance.

----------

Hermione had just finished her 11:00 shift, and she was exhausted. She made her way up to the Head's common room and gave the password, clambering in through the hole when the portrait swung open. She wasn't surprised to find Tom there, reading another one of his books. _Most likely on the Dark Arts._ Hermione hoped she could steer him from that path, but in doing so, she would be meddling with the past, and so the future could change drastically by the simplest of acts. It was too dangerous, but Hermione had such a great urge to help him, to show him that there was some good in the world, and that he could be a part of it. She wanted to talk to him, but she was so tired that she assured herself that she could talk to him tomorrow. Without saying a word, she trudged up the staircase leading to her room, and managed a quiet,

"Goodnight Tom."

"Night Granger," She had hoped for first names, but she couldn't wish for everything in one day. They had made exceptional progress already. And with this in mind, Hermione changed and fell asleep.

In the common room below, Tom was just about to finish up reading when Wormtail appeared.

"Good evening master," The stout man said, bowing lowly.

"What is it?"

"I wish to ask you something my lord, something about your trip to Hogsmeade," Wormtail faltered, fearing that he would anger Tom, but when he said nothing, the servant continued. "I – I am truly sorry that I eavesdropped, but I acted on your future self's orders my lord. I heard your conversation with the Mudblood, and I was wondering my lord, if you were still willing to take part in your future self's plan?" the cowardly man asked, cowering slightly.

"Of course I am," Tom said, more to himself than to the man before him. "You think otherwise?" he asked, his eyes glinting threateningly.

"No my lord, of course not! I was instructed to make sure, though it seems all is well," Wormtail said. He bowed, transformed into his counter rat self, and skittered out of sight. Tom sighed, then collected his books and climbed the steps to him room to get some sleep.

**A/N: **I think that was a satisfyingly long chapter, don't you think? Well if you think differently then... too bad. Just kidding. Long or not, that's it for now folks. Come back next time you get an update alert, which shouldn't be to far off. I can't tell you a sure date though, even though school's out, I'm busy with other things. And here's something that I haven't done before, a sort of poll thingy. I'm not sure if I'll have these for every chapter, but when you see one, just give your answer in your review, that should be good.

**Poll: **Would you rather be good (against Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters) or evil (with Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters)?

I think I would be good, because deep down, I know that it's the right thing, but the evil side is enticing and... powerful. Maybe that means I'm evil? I don't know. Well, what do you think? Put it in your review!


	9. One Colourful Step Closer

**A/N: **Hey guys! Now please, before you take out your pitchforks and rifles and whatnot, because I know you all want to kill me for taking so long, please consider that I DO HAVE A LIFE, JUST LIKE YOU GUYS, so please don't hunt me down and kill me. And also, I've made some changes and revised the previous chapters according to the suggestions and opinions of my lovely reviewers, so don't forget to check them out otherwise you'll be lost reading the rest of the story! I repeat **PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REVISED, GO BACK AND READ THEM**. Here's a vague list of some of the changes that I've made, but you should go back and just skim over the previous chapters.

Changes made:

- Names of Hermione's friends changed:  
- Claudia Schliffer to Claudia Shillington  
- Katarina Rodrick to Samantha Dixon  
- Vivian Turlough to Vivian Whiting  
- Meleina Everard to Angela Everard  
- Ronaldino Weasley to Arnold Weasley  
- Harris Potter to Charles Potter  
- Sean Finnigan to Simon Shillington  
- date changed from 1945 to 1944  
- fact of Dumbledore's death incorporated  
- some dialogue and grammar changes  
- Madame Pomfrey changed to Madame McHarding  
- Rushed scenes and scenes that did not seem right improved on critique from reviewers  
- Portrayal of Dippet changed  
- Duel scene in chapter 7 changed

So don't forget to just skim over them, just to update yourselves with the changes. If you find anything wrong again, just let me know in a review, and I'll fix it. And now, the list of reviewers from chapter 8, which I must say, I was very pleased with. Keep them coming guys!

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews **- Thank you for your review! I'm so glad that you like it!  
**VerbaVolantScriptaManent - **So sorry that it took so long! But I thanks for your review! Hope to read another one from you soon!  
**Gueneviere - **Ah, here's one of my constants. I like how you think! Thanks for the review! Anticipating another one from you for this chapter!  
**maripas - **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**amrawo - **Glad you liked the previous chapter, and I hope you like this one too!  
**Grace Slytherin-Snape - **Ah, you'd be evil huh? I like that! Not going with the flow of the crowd? I love people like that. Ten hoorays for you! Sorry it tok so long for me to update, but I hope you enjoy this one and review again!  
**hpfanf - **Thanks for reviewing! You're another one of my constants! Glad you liked the length of the previous chapter. I hope the length of this one is satisfactory as well. Hoping to read another review from you soon!  
**maximum-calories - **Hey there! Thanks for the review! And please, don't ever change your name! I like you too. Because you would be evil, and you would actually admit that! Really cool of you! Hope to see another review from you soon!  
**Avery-88 - **I'm glad you think so! I didn't want to do a typical time travel story, because there are so many out there, so I tried to make this as original as I could. I hope you enjoy chapter 9 and of course review it!  
**killtheenviousmoon - **I'm sorry this took so long to post, but I hope you'll review this chapter too! I'm glad you like the plot, because I spent a _long, LONG _time thinking about it. I think it took me maybe a month and a half to fully develop it. Hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to review!  
**NERD1144 - **I'm soooo glad you think so! I would be so glad to read another review from you for this one! Thank you!  
**lauraart123 - **One of my favourite reviewers! You always seem to know what I'm planning, and you analyze the chapter extremely well! I hope you like this one! Thank you for reviewing!  
**sundance89 - **Now there's a review with substance! Thank you so much for your constructive critism, I took everything you said into consideration when I revised the previous chapters! Thank you again and I hope to see many reviews from you in the near future!  
**M.E.Potter - **I truly think that your idea was genius! And I tried to see if it would work, what with the circumstances of Voldemort's plan and the rules of time travel, and I was so sad when I came to the conclusion that it couldn't be done! But thank you for your suggestion! I hope you like this chapter!  
**nodoubtrox - **Thank you for the compliments! I'm glad you think so, and I hope you enjoy this one! And review of course!  
**ReineMauvaise - **I agree, Dumbledore is way cool. And the dark side is _very _enticing. Thank you so much for your review! I hope you review this one too!  
**Neara1 - **Thank you so much for reviewing! I was so shocked when you said that it was one of the best you've ever read, but I'm so glad you like it! And as for the cloaked guy, you'll just have to wait and see like everybody else!  
**MugglebornPrincesa - **Ha ha, I'm glad you think so! I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, but I hope you like this one! And please send me another great review!  
**V956970 - **I'm glad you do! Thanks for the review!  
**iloveriddle - **I love Riddle too! Well of course I'm not going to tell you the plan! You'll just have to keep reading and find out! Thanks for reviewing!  
**wildchild1017 - **I'm glad you think so! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this one as well!

Well as you can see, the list seems to be getting larger, and I'm afraid that sooner or later, I can only list your pennames down, otherwise this section will take up too much room! But until then, I'll keep doing this! Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OVER TO SEE THE CHANGES THAT I MADE. **Thank you. And now, a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I would just like to say that nothing you recognize belongs to me. Only the OC's and the plot do. Thank you.

And a special note to:

**jirayai - **I hope you like this chapter buddy, since I'm letting you read it and all. And don't forget to review!

And now, please put your hands together for:

**Chapter 9:**

**One Colourful Step Closer**

"My lord?"

Silence.

"My lord?"

"What it is Bella?" the Dark Lord appeared.

"My lord, I don't understand why you did not choose me to do your task," Bellatrix said.

"I will not tell you again Bella, it must be Wormtail. No other can do the job without risking too much," said the Dark Lord.

"You know that I would do a better job than that vermin my lord," Bellatrix said firmly.

"I know of your dislike for Wormtail Bella, but I can assure you that he is much more suited for the job than you this time," Voldemort explained.

"And if he fails? What then will you do my lord?" The Dark Lord's lieutenant asked.

"Have faith Bella, Wormtail will not fail me. He knows the consequences of failure," said the Dark Lord.

"I don't see why you have so much faith in the little rodent my lord," Bellatrix said.

"All will be revealed in due time Bella…" the Dark Lord trailed off, "All in due time."

----------

The newly appointed Head girl awoke to the small strip of light that shone on her face through the gap between her bed hangings. Groaning slightly, she opened her eyes fully and rubbed the sleep from them, yawning and stretching widely.

Pulling the bed hangings aside to grab her wand, she checked the time, which read:

_Sunday, October 5, 1944_ _10:15 AM_

Yawning again, she stretched, and then remembered something important, eyes widening in realization and horror.

_The meeting with Dumbledore! Oh shoot, I'm late! _With this in mind, she shot out of bed and quickly stumbled into the bathroom to get ready. _Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm late, I'm late! How could you be so stupid Hermione? _

Turning on the hot water and undressing at lightning speed, she took a two minute shower and stumbled out of the bathroom, searching frantically for a suitable outfit to wear. _Why? Why did this have to happen today? Of all days! _She thought as she hurriedly zipped up her sweater and grabbed her wand from her bedside table. She dried her hair with a charm while clumsily slipping into her shoes.

She checked the time again, which read:

_Sunday, October 5, 1944 10:27 AM _

Letting out a string of curse words she never knew she was capable of uttering, she ran down the stairs three at a time, nearly tripping over her untied shoelace in the process. Shoving the portrait open with a little too much force than she had intended, she sprinted down the corridor to Professor Dumbledore's office, which was, to Hermione's utter dismay, on the main floor.

And she was currently on the _seventh_ floor.

"Oh dear Godric!" she groaned, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face as she descended the stairs as fast as she could. After nearly falling off the sixth floor staircase, she decided that getting to Dumbledore's office late but alive was a much brighter choice than being a nice puddle of dead witch for Filch to clean up. So instead of descending the stairs at supersonic speed, she settled for a brisk pace.

Finally reaching the main floor, out of breath but alive, she jogged the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office, unable and more importantly, _unwilling_ to carry on running. _Well, at least you got here in one piece Hermione Granger. _The little voice in the back of her head said. _Yay me. _She thought as she burst through the door into the office.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Granger," Dumbledore greeted with a pleasant smile. "I trust you slept well?" Being so out of breath, Hermione could only nod.

"Sorry… I'm late… Professor," she managed to say between gulps of air.

Dumbledore only smiled. "It's quite alright. I was a little late getting here myself, in fact." Again, Hermione could only nod in acknowledgement. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down, and gave her a moment to catch her breath.

When she finally did, Hermione said, "Professor Dippet told me you wanted to see me."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is correct. I trust you remember that a few weeks previously, I asked you to meet with me in my office to attempt to discover the meaning behind your presence here in the past. Unfortunately, the incident involving you and Tom Riddle in Defense Against the Dark Arts forced us to reschedule." Hermione nodded. "And so, here we are. I think a Pensieve will serve useful to us to determine what, exactly, happened to you." He got up and made his way to a dark, wooden cupboard. Hermione followed close behind, and stopped next to him.

He waved his hand in front of the cupboard doors, which opened, revealing a large stone basin that was the Pensieve. Hermione approached it and looked into it, seeing a glowing blue-silver substance. "Now, Ms. Granger, what was the last thing you remember before you found yourself in 1944?" Dumbledore asked. She thought back to the first day of fall term.

_The night of the Welcome feast! _She remembered suddenly. "Well, the last thing I remember before ending up here is going to the library on the night of the Welcome feast, then getting stunned. Whoever stunned me, I don't think that he was a student at Hogwarts. I've heard his voice somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it exactly," she explained. The Transfiguration teacher nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well Ms. Granger, if you please, your last memory before waking up in 1944," said Dumbledore, pointing to the Pensieve. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to her temple, pulling out her memory of the night of the Welcome feast. The silvery substance dangled from the tip of her wand as she discarded it into the Pensieve. "After you Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, stepping back to let Hermione plunge into the Pensieve. She felt herself falling, farther and farther into the memory, until she landed on her feet in the middle of a corridor, Dumbledore appearing beside her soon after.

"There's the Great Hall," Hermione pointed out. "The students should be coming out of there soon." She said after she checked the time. Sure enough, the students of Hogwarts exited the Great Hall and made their way to their respective common rooms. Hermione spotted herself walking amongst the crowd, with Harry and Ron. "There I am sir," she pointed herself out to Dumbledore.

They both followed the long stream of students, up, up, up the stairs, until the Hermione in the memory broke away from the crowd. "This is when I went to the library," Hermione explained. "I wanted to borrow a book before I went to bed." Dumbledore nodded silently. They followed the memory Hermione into the library and watched the conversation between her and Madame Pince.

"_Oh hello Ms. Granger. Come to borrow another book now have you?" _said Madame Pince.

"_Yes ma'am. I was just going to look for another book on Advanced Arithmancy." _The Hermione in the memory told her, and she made to look for the aisle which contained the book.

"_Oh just sit tight Ms. Granger I'll get that book for you," _said the librarian. She took out her wand and summoned the book for Hermione.

"_Thanks Madame Pince," _said Hermione. She quickly exited the library and began to walk back to the main stairs.

After watching the conversation between the two, Hermione and Dumbledore continued to follow the memory Hermione as she made her way leisurely down the corridor. "This was when I started to feel a little bit uneasy, like someone was following me; I could almost feel someone watching me from behind." Hermione explained. Dumbledore merely nodded and said,

"I see." The Hermione in the memory whipped out her wand and spun around to check behind her. "You would make a fine auror Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Thank you sir," she said with a smile. The two looked on as the memory Hermione began to jog. Following close behind, Dumbledore pointed at something on the ground.

"What might that be?" he asked. The thing he was pointing at was moving, fast. Hermione squinted to see, and said,

"I think it's a… a rat," she said, confused. _I didn't know Hogwarts had rats._ Then it dawned on her.

_A rat…Peter Pettigrew!_

"It was Peter Pettigrew!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

_Oh right, Pettigrew wasn't born yet. _She paused for a second, unsure of what to do. "I'm not sure if I should tell you sir, since that would change the past, and you once told me that that could be dangerous." Dumbledore nodded gravely, and said,

"Yes Ms. Granger, it could be very dangerous indeed. Try to tell me as little as possible."

Hermione thought about it for a minute, picking her words carefully. "Well…" she began, "Peter Pettigrew is a servant of Vol – a Dark Wizard in the future." The auburn-haired Dumbledore nodded almost knowingly, before saying,

"I see. And you think this Peter Pettigrew is acting on the Dark Wizard's orders?" Hermione nodded. They drew their attention back to the memory, in time to see Peter stun Hermione.

"That's him Professor. That's Peter Pettigrew," Hermione said, pointing to Peter, who was hovering over her body in the memory.

"_Sorry little Mudblood, but I don't get rid of you, you'll become a great hindrance to his plan, so you need to come with me." _They both watched on as Wormtail silently and swiftly made his way down the corridor and out of sight with the unconscious Hermione.

"I believe it is time to return," said Dumbledore softly. Suddenly, Hermione found herself back in the Transfiguration office, standing next to Dumbledore in front of the Pensieve.

"Well Ms. Granger, I think it is safe to say that we have uncovered the culprit behind your kidnapping," said Dumbledore. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Peter Pettigrew was it?" Again she nodded. "And he was acting on a Dark Wizard's orders."

"I think that's it sir," Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded, and looked pensive for a moment. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Well Ms. Granger, it would be a burden to know that it was I who robbed you of your free time. Good day," Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled in return and exited the office.

_Well, there's another step closer to finding out what happened to me. _She thought. Her stomach growled hungrily, and she decided to grab some food. Navigating through the corridors, she ran into her friends in the entrance hall. They were on their way back from Quidditch practice, though some of them were only watching, the others practicing.

"Hermione!" Charlie called when he saw her.

"Hi guys! How was Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked, falling into step with them on their way to the Great Hall.

"It was great. I have a feeling Gryffindor'll win the Quidditch cup this year! There's a lot of fresh talent this year!" Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Charlie, you say that every year," said Samantha, who had emerged from behind her book to say the comment.

"Yeah well, I'm always right aren't I?" Charlie asked, chest puffing up in pride.

"No," answered a smirking Vivian.

"Shut up. C'mon let's catch an early lunch," Charlie said, pointing to the Great Hall with his thumb.

"No, it's a late breakfast. It's still 11:00," said Vivian, checking the time.

"It's not morning anymore, so that would make it an early lunch," Charlie replied.

"Well it's not afternoon either, so that would make it a late breakfast."

"Well it's not morning –"

"It's not afternoon – "

"So that would make it – "

"A late breakfast."

"No, it would be an early lunch."

"How could it possibly be an early lunch? It's only 11:00!"

"That's exactly my point! It's 11:00, it's too late to be breakfast; it's an early lunch."

"No, 11:00 is still counted as morning – albeit late in the morning – but my point is, it's still morning, so that would make it a late breakfast."

"No, it would be an early lunch. 11:00 is too late to be counted as part of a morning, so it obviously couldn't be a late breakfast."

"Oh sweet Merlin," muttered Samantha. She closed her book and pushed the two arguing Gryffindors aside so that she was walking in between them. "Just so we can all eat in peace, I pronounce this meal _brunch_. Alright? Good Godric you two are like _children_!"

"Are not!" Vivian and Charlie said in unison, sounding very childish while doing so.

"And there's my proof," Samantha said, shaking her head. They all entered the Great Hall and sat down to eat brunch.

"Where's Angela gone off to?" Hermione asked the group once she took a bite of her toast.

"We dunno. Woke up this morning and she was gone again," Claudia replied, shrugging slightly before going back to her oatmeal.

"That's strange. What has she been doing all this time?" Hermione asked them, confused.

"Here's your chance to find out," Claudia said, pointing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Angela walked through the giant, golden doors, and upon spotting them, waved happily and began to walk to where they were sitting, but not before stealing a quick glance to the side at the Slytherin table.

_What was that about? Who's she looking for? _She wondered as Angela seated herself next to Samantha and grabbed an apple.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" she asked, almost too cheerfully.

"Wah's wih' yoo?" Arnold asked through a mouthful of food. Angela looked at him in disgust, frowning slightly.

"Would you please swallow your food? What are you a barbarian?" she said scornfully.

"What's up your arse?" Arnold said after swallowing the mouthful of food.

"Your inescapable stupidity."

"Must be PMS," Arnold mumbled before stuffing another spoonful of food into his mouth.

"You should know exactly what that feels like then," said Angela with a smirk. Everyone burst out laughing, their laughter echoing throughout the entire room. Arnold made a face before stuffing another spoonful of food into his mouth. They were all still laughing about Angela's remark and didn't notice when Arnold began to choke on his food. He frantically tried to get their attention, waving his arms and banging on the table, and by the time someone took notice, he was slightly blue in the face.

"Charlie!" Samantha called, pointing to the blue-faced Arnold.

"Oh, sorry mate," Charlie said before pounding him hard on the back, making the piece of food fly out of his mouth and land in a Slytherin girl's hair. Said girl screamed in disgust and fled the room, evoking laughter from some students, particularly from the Gryffindor table.

"Good Godric Charlie, you didn't need to break my bleeding back," Arnold said, rubbing his back in pain.

"Hey I just saved your life mate, I don't think you're in any position to be making complaints," said Charlie with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever," Arnold mumbled grudgingly under his breath. "So wah' we gon' 'oo 'uhday?" he asked through another freshly stuffed mouthful of food.

"I have no idea. Anyone have any suggestions?" Charlie asked the group.

"We could always play some more Quidditch," Claudia suggested.

"Nooooo. No more Quidditch," Simon said, stealing a bit of Vivian's omelet.

"Hey! Get your own food!" Vivian exclaimed, slapping his hand away.

"Well what else can we do?" Claudia asked.

"We could always finish our Potions essay. You know it's due tomorrow," Gerald said quietly. The group went silent, staring at Gerald like he had just said that Slytherins were actually not gits.

"No way!" They all said in unison, minus Hermione, who, as usual, thought it not to be a bad idea.

_I need to catch up with some homework anyway. _"He's actually right guys, I haven't done any of my work yet. And I've missed a lot," Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll all cram tonight in the common room like we always do. Either way, it gets done. Don't listen to Ger-bear here," Claudia said dismissively.

"It was just a suggestion," Gerald said with a shrug. "And stop calling me that!"

"Well thanks, but no thanks. You of all people should know that we don't do our homework until the very last minute," Claudia said. "And no, I will not stop calling you Ger-bear."

"Well, we could always sneak out to Hogsmeade," Simon said, taking the plate of omelets and serving himself some after Vivian slapped his hand from her plate again.

"No, we've gone to Hogsmeade every weekend since school started," Angela said, resting her chin in her hand.

"No, _we've _gone to Hogsmeade every weekend since school started. You've just been off… _somewhere_," Vivian said.

"That's not true!" Angela said defensively.

"It is so true. Name one day when you've gone to Hogsmeade with us since the start of term. Hermione just got here and she's been hanging out with us a lot more than you have these days," Vivian said.

"Well thank the Gods for _her _then. I've got to go," Angela said angrily.

"Where're you off to now?" Charlie asked, looking up from his plate of food.

"Getting the latest scoop on the goings on of this school. Obviously I'm not wanted here," Angela said coldly.

"Angie, don't be like that. Vivian didn't mean anything by it," Samantha said, closing her book to deal with the problem.

"Yes I did," Vivian said, earning a sneer from Angela.

"I guess you haven't heard, but gossip is juicier when you're the first to know. You know me, I _love _juicy gossip. See you guys later," Angela said, completely ignoring Samantha, turning around and leaving the Great Hall.

"Why do I get the feeling that she doesn't like me?" Hermione asked the group, unsure of where she now stood with Angela.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Angela's just got her knickers in a knot, probably about some stupid boy or something," Arnold said.

"Shut up Arnold, she seemed really mad this time," Samantha said, frowning at him.

"She's always really mad," Arnold muttered before returning to his food.

"Alright," Hermione said, still unsure. _Maybe I should talk to her about it. Clear things up and whatnot. _"I'm going to go talk to her," she decided.

"What for? She'll probably just bite your head off. She's a good friend most of the time, but sometimes she can be a real bitch," Vivian said. The group fell silent, staring at her in shock. "Well it's true," she said defensively.

"She's got a point there you know," Arnold agreed.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said, pushing her chair back and making to follow Angela.

"You're making a big mistake! We won't be able to save you if she's gone and chewed you up!" Vivian called after her.

"I'll be fine!" Hermione called over her shoulder. She caught up with Angela halfway up the main staircase. "Angela!"

"What do you want?" Angela snapped, clearly annoyed and miffed. She didn't stop for Hermione.

"Nothing, I – I just wanted to talk," Hermione said, frowning a little bit when the girl didn't stop climbing the stairs.

"I really don't have the time right now," Angela said.

_If you would only just stop for a moment! _"I just wanted to know if you were alright," Hermione said hesitantly, anticipating another snappish reply from her.

"I'm fine," Angela said, not meeting her eyes.

_This girl is so hard to talk to! _Hermione thought with a sigh. But she kept trying despite the obvious signs Angela was giving that told her she wasn't in any mood to talk, because she was determined to make peace with her. "And I wanted to know why… why you don't like me." Angela paused, then stopped climbing and turned to look at Hermione.

"Look, it's not that I don't like you. I'm pretty busy and I'm not in the best of moods. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't like you, it's just that, sometimes my friends don't understand me," Angela said with a sigh. "It's gets frustrating sometimes."

"Oh," Hermione said lamely.

"Yeah well, I've really got to go, so I'll talk to you later alright?" Angela said, glancing up the stairs meaningfully.

"Oh, right! Right. I'll talk to you later. Right, bye," Hermione said, before descending the stairs, to go back to the Great Hall. The group however, was already waiting for her outside.

"She survives!" Vivian said dramatically. "So what did she say?"

"She said she was just in a bad mood," Hermione said, still not quite sure she believed it herself.

"Right well, I still think it's PMS," said Arnold. Samantha rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. "Owww! What was that for?" he asked angrily, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being an idiot," Samantha replied, rolling her eyes at him again when he started to complain about girls and their PMS.

"We still haven't got anything to do," Charlie reminded the group.

"Quidditch?" Claudia suggested again.

"As much as I love Quidditch, no," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Well that's a first," Arnold remarked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Charlie's two loves are Quidditch," Claudia explained, "And Vivian."

"Hey!" Charlie frowned at her comment. Claudia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"He's had a secret crush on her since fifth year," she whispered to Hermione. "The only person who doesn't know about it is Vivian. She may be popular and all, but she doesn't date, and she avoids crushes like the plague," she giggled.

"I see," Hermione said.

"Well, we could always sneak off to Hogsmeade," Simon suggested.

"No, there's nothing more we could do there," Vivian said.

"Well what do you want to do then Viv? We've got nothing left," Simon exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Merlin, we're witches and wizards with access to magics of every kind, and we have nothing to do!" Arnold said. "How pathetic are we?"

"Not as pathetic as you mate," Charlie joked, earning a good punch in the arm.

"We could go and hang out in the Head's Common Room," Hermione suggested.

"Okay, it's settled then. Let's go," Charlie said. They began to climb the ever-moving staircases of Hogwarts all the way to the seventh floor, where Hermione led them to the portrait hanging in front of the entrance to the common room. It was the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Lady Hermione! How are you faring on such a fine day?" he boomed, nearly falling off his horse, and while attempting to regain his balance, the visor of his helm clanked shut, startling him and ultimately causing him to fall off his horse. Everyone laughed at this, and Hermione said the password. They climbed inside and sat down around the fire.

"You know, I could get used to this," Arnold said, putting his feet up onto the table in the middle of the sitting area.

"Well don't, you can't all come in here all the time. It'll annoy my head counterpart," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"How's it going then? Living with the Ice Man? Everything's been good so far?" Vivian asked from her place near the fire.

"It's been fine. We don't really see much of each other in here; most of our encounters happen when there are other people around," Hermione explained, "So it's not really that bad."

"I see. Well, you should be proud of yourself," Vivian said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"He's never talked to anyone unless he absolutely needed to. And here you are, getting him to talk to you like we do," Vivian explained. "He isn't what you would call a social butterfly."

"Oh," Hermione said. "You mean he's never talked to anyone before?"

"Well, he sometimes talks to some students," Vivian explained. "Of course, the only reason for that would be to give a nice ice-covered comment or to tell them to bugger off. Of course, he talks to the teachers too."

"A bloody kiss arse if you ask me," Arnold commented, snorting slightly.

"No one did ask you," Charlie retorted with a smirk, earning him another punch from the red head. "You know, you've got to stop doing that," he said, punching Arnold back.

"I suppose you're going to stop me?" Arnold challenged.

"Yeah," Charlie answered, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled around on the floor for a while, with the group laughing and cheering. Hermione laughed along with them as Charlie put Arnold in a headlock, and was then suddenly reminded of the day on the train, when Harry and Ron were wrestling over the Bertie Botts. She was then overcome with a strong wave of homesickness, almost bringing her to tears.

_I wish I was back in 1997. _She thought with a sigh. _But then again, I've found wonderful friends here in the past. Things are good for me here. At least in this time, Lord Voldemort hasn't started terrorizing the wizarding world yet._ _Maybe staying in this time would be better for me. _She thought. _But what about Harry and Ron? You're abandoning everybody in 1997 for your own selfish reasons. _The voice in the back of her head argued. _But – _

"What's going on here?"

The room went silent as the Head boy entered the common room. Charlie and Arnold had stopped wrestling on the floor, and the girls had stopped laughing. Everyone stared at Tom, unsure of what to do or say.

"Can I have a word with you Granger?" he asked, giving Hermione a hard stare. "Alone?" he added, glaring at the rest of the gang with an equally hard stare. They snapped out of their stupor and quickly scrambled to get out.

"See you later Hermione," Claudia muttered.

"Yeah see you," Arnold mumbled as he walked past her.

"Bye guys," Hermione said. When they were all gone and the portrait shut, Tom rounded on Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"I was hanging out with my friends. Is that a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is. You can't just go using _our _common room as a party hall!" Tom exclaimed.

"We weren't having a party. We were just talking and having a good time, something you obviously don't know how to do," Hermione retorted with a huff. Tom ignored her comment and said,

"I don't want those animals to trash my common room."

"Didn't you just say earlier that it was _our _common room? So I can do whatever I want in here," Hermione argued.

"Not this! You didn't even ask me about it!" Tom said.

"I didn't know I had to!" Hermione countered.

"Well the next time you plan on hosting a party in here, don't," said Tom.

"Like I said, I wasn't having a party," Hermione said. Tom ignored her, and went to climb the stairs that lead to his dormitory. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get the ingredients for the potion," Tom said, not bothering to look back. Oh right. They were supposed to make the potion today. Hermione waited patiently for Tom, and helped him set up the cauldron once he returned with the ingredients.

After about a half hour of mixing, chopping, grinding, and stirring in silence, Tom said," I don't understand why we can't just use the spell on the food. It would save us all this time and labour."

"Using spells like that on food makes it taste artificial," Hermione stated, pouring the chopped billywig wings into the steaming cauldron. Tom looked at her with an unreadable expression. Hermione didn't notice until she looked up from stirring the potion. "What?" she asked.

"I'm impressed," Tom said.

"Wow. Do I get an award or something?" Hermione joked. Tom frowned, making Hermione roll her eyes. They worked in silence, before Tom asked,

"Who killed your parents?"

"A really evil wizard," Hermione said. She couldn't say Lord Voldemort, so she chose to remain vague.

"Grindelwald?" Tom asked.

"Doesn't matter who," Hermione dismissed. Silence fell over them once again, before Hermione spoke up. "What happened to your parents?" she asked. Tom didn't answer for a moment, a hard look in his eyes.

"My father was murdered, my mother, of natural causes," he said simply.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said solemnly.

"It happened a long time ago," Tom said. "I can barely remember it now."

"Who murdered your father?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer. He was the one who did it, in a cold, heartless act. Of course, he would never reveal that to her, and so she was expecting a lie.

"They never found out," Tom lied, just as Hermione had anticipated.

"I see. I guess we've both lost something then, haven't we?" Hermione said. Tom stared out the window silently for a long time.

"Yes," he agreed. "We have."

----------

They spent the rest of the day working on the potion, making four batches by the end of the day, bottling them all up afterward. Tom had left them out on the table for the house-elves to pick up later that night.

"Well, good night Tom," Hermione said, climbing the stairs to her dormitory to get some sleep.

"Good night Granger," She heard Tom call before he too went up his stairs to his dormitory.

_Still on with the last name. _She thought with a sigh. She would work on getting him to call her by her first name, but some other day. Right now, she was too tired to think about anything, and fell asleep contently. Everything seemed to be alright.

For now.

**A/N: **Well, I hope that was long enough for all of you! Please don't forget to leave a review, I take compliments, critique, compliments, suggestions, compliments, and opinions. Just kidding. Well not about the reviewing part. I still want you to do that. Thanks for reading!

With love,  
Elle Cee


End file.
